Cullen's destiny
by cullen-destiny
Summary: L'histoire se passe juste avant que Bella ne saute. Edward l'a abandonné il y a de ça 6 mois. Mais contrairement à Tentation, Jacob ne l'a pas aidé à surmonter sa peine et sa douleur. Jacob ne figure pas dans cette fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Rencontre innattendue

Je m'étais décidée il y a une semaine de mettre fin à mes jours en sautant de la falaise. J'allais accomplir cette délivrance aujourd'hui. Une tempête menaçait, je ne survivrais donc pas à ce saut. Je savais pertinemment que ma mort ferais souffrir quelques personnes comme mon père, ma mère, Phil, Angela, Mike et peut être encore d'autres. Mais je ne puis continuer de vivre dans un monde où IL n'est pas à mes côté.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Comme toutes les nuits depuis SON départ je n'arrêtais pas de faire d'horrible cauchemar. Le temps était maussade : le ciel était couvert, le vent était glacial. Une véritable journée de tempête, journée idéale pour mon dernier projet. Je jetais un regard par la fenêtre, la voiture de Charlie n'était plus dans l'allée, il était donc déjà parti au poste. Je pourrais donc mener a bien ce projet sans donnant d'explication à mon père sur mes projets à venir.  
Je m'habillais en vitesse, ne pris pas la peine de me nourrir, de toute manière je n'ingérais aucuns aliments lorsque Charlie n'était pas là. Je laissais un mot d'adieu à mon père. Je sais qu'il m'en voudra, mais s'en voudra plus car il pensera qu'il n'a pas pût m'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Papa, Maman et tous les autres concernés,  
Je sais que vous m'en voudrez d'avoir commis un tel acte, mais je ne peux vivre sans LUI. Comprenez moi bien j'ai essayé autant que j'ai pu de survivre à SON départ, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Si je suis restée aussi longtemps c'est pour toi, papa, et pour maman. Ne vous en voulez pas, vous n'aurez pas pu m'empêcher de sauter. N'en voulait pas non plus à Edward ni à sa famille, cela relève de mon entière responsabilité.  
Je suis tellement désolée de vous imposer ça, mais je ne peux faire autrement.

Je vous aime tellement, prenez soin de vous. Et surtout ne commettez pas d'actes irréfléchis et stupides.  
Votre Bella.

Je versais quelques larmes. Ces derniers mots avaient été les siens « ne commets pas d'actes irréfléchis et stupides ».

Ne voulant m'attarder plus longtemps ici, je partis en direction de la falaise.  
Une fois arrivée, je sortis de la voiture et alla m'asseoir sur le bord. Le vent soufflait fort, en bas on entendait les vagues se briser bruyamment sur les roches. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il ne m'ait jamais quitter. Tout aurait été plus simple. Je me relevai, m'avança dangereusement vers le bord des falaises. Je pleurais maintenant à chaude larmes et m'octroya le plaisir de penser encore et encore à LUI sans me soucier de la douleur lancinante à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je parlais en sachant très bien qu'il n'entendrait jamais ces paroles, que jamais il ne verrait ma douleur.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Edward, tout ce que je fais maintenant n'est que pour toi, j'espère que tu seras éternellement heureux. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois heureux à mes côtés. Tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur. Adieu. Je t'aime.

Je m'avançais encore plus. Plus qu'un seule pas et je ne serais définitivement plus de ce monde.

- NON BELLA !

Cette voix. Je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Je l'avais déjà entendu depuis son départ, mais il ne s'agissait que de mon subconscient. Cependant cette fois, la voix avait l'air réel, comme si IL était là juste derrière moi. Je me retournai et le voyais.

- Génial maintenant en plus des voix, j'ai des visions...  
- Bella ... je t'en pris reste. Ne saute pas. J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Abasourdi par cette « vision », je me reprochais d'elle. Je ne fus qu'à un seul pas de lui. Je le regardai, il avait changé ces yeux ne reflétait plus le bonheur, ces cernes étaient trop prononcés, comme s'il n'avait pas chassé depuis très longtemps. A travers ses traits on voyait qu'il souffrait énormément. Hésitante, je levais la main pour la déposer sur sa joue. Sa peau était toujours aussi froide, toujours aussi lisse, toujours aussi blanche et surtout toujours aussi parfaite comme lui. « La vision de Edward » ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait profiter de ma main posée sur sa joue.

- Bella, s'il te plait pardonne-moi, me dit-il les yeux ouverts maintenant, je ne ... voulais pas ... te quitter... mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais te faire aucun mal, je voulais que tu es une vie normale, que tu te maries, ait des enfants, vieillisse, sois heureuse. Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ma présence.

- Je dois dormir, c'est ça, j'ai dû m'endormir sur le bord de la falaise, pas étonnent avec toutes les nuits blanches que je passe en ce moment, dis-je plus à moi-même qu'autre chose.

- Pourquoi crois-tu rêver ?

- Parce que sinon tu ne serais pas là aussi réel que tu ne l'es maintenant. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais que tu reviennes...

-Bella, je suis revenu, je suis là...

- Mais non c'est juste mon subconscient qui a emmagasiné tes traits et qui me les transmet aux derniers instants de ma vie...

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés de surprise. Je commençais à me poser des questions, comment se fait-il que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas totalement d'un songe?

- Bella, tant que, selon toi, nous sommes en plein rêve, m'aimes-tu toujours ?

- Bien sur Edward que je t'aime toujours...

Je guettais la prochaine occasion où ma poitrine me ferait tellement mal que je devrais me comprimer entre mes bras, pour ne plus ressentir aucune souffrance.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur et il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Ayant attendu cet instant depuis plus de 6 mois, je répondis à ce baiser avec le plus de passion que je pu. Je compris alors que la vision que j'avais d'Edward n'était pas une vision, mais c'étais bel et bien Edward en chair et en os. Il mit fin au baiser comme à ses habitudes.

- Crois-tu toujours rêver ?

- Non ...

Je le regardais. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de le regarder. Mais je lui en voulais un peu de m'avoir infligé pareil souffrance. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ma main se leva et le frappa. Il ne sentit rien bien sur, je crois que j'ai tapé un peu trop fort puisque ma main commença à me faire mal. Bien qu'il ne sente aucune douleur lors de mon coup, il était assez dégradant. Je regardais Edward à nouveau avant de m'enfuir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Je pris ma voiture et rentra chez moi en espérant que Charlie ne sois pas tombé sur mon mot.

Aucunes voitures n'étaient dans l'allée, donc Charlie n'avais pas vu mon mot. Je rentrais en courant, récupéra mon mot d'adieu et repartis vers ma voiture. Je roulais sans but précis et je fus surprise lorsque je reconnu le chemin. Je venais de réaliser que je me rendais chez les Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai été débordée, pas un seul moment à moi. Pour vous prévenir, avant que vous me fassiez la remarque, le début de la fiction ressemblera beaucoup aux livres de S. MEYER, mais au bout d'un moment je m'en détache. Merci à toute pour vos reviews et mise en alerte.  
Bises  
Lu'

Explication

J'étais là devant leur maison où IL habitait. J'avais tant envie de les revoir. Je sortis précipitamment mais prudemment de la voiture. Je montais les quelques marches et arrivais devant la porte. Je m'apprêtais à toquer quand Alice ouvra la porte et se jeta dans mes bras.

- Bella, tu es toujours en vie ... Bella je suis si désolée, je ne voulais pas partie, c'est mon imbécile de frère qui m'y a obligée. Bella je t'en prie pardonne moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué, la vie n'était plus pareil sans toi. Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi, loin de ma meilleure amie.

Elle sanglota dans mes bras. J'étais si désemparée que je ne savais comment réagir.

- Bien sur que je te pardonne Alice, je vous pardonne tous. Vous êtes partis pour mon bien, vous n'auriez jamais pu imaginer les conséquences de votre départ ...

Alice me lâcha et se fut au tour d'Esmée de me prendre dans ces bras. Emmett, comme à ses habitudes, me prit dans ces bras et me fit voler. Jasper me prit également dans ces bras à ma plus grande surprise. Carlisle me prit par l'épaule quant à Rosalie elle me fit un sourire d'excuse. Ils étaient tous là, sauf la personne que je voulais le plus voir. Jasper dû ressentir ma tristesse car il m'envoya une onde de bien être.

- Je sais que se sera dur pour toi, mais pourrais tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé après notre départ, me demanda Esmée.

- Oui je veux bien essayer... Après qu'Edward m'ait ... laissé dans la forêt ... je l'ai suivi dans l'espoir de le rattraper... même si je savais pertinemment qu'il était trop rapide pour moi. Je me suis perdue dans cette forêt ... après je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose, jusque lorsque l'on m'a retrouvée j'étais apparemment dans un tel état de choc que je ne pouvais rien faire moi-même. Durant une semaine je ne suis allée en cours, c'était trop dur ... partout il y avait vos souvenirs ... ses souvenirs ... J'ai entendu mon père dire que c'était comme si je pleurais un mort ... mais j'étais morte de l'intérieur...

La douleur dans ma poitrine fut si violente à cet instant que je ne pu retenir un hoquet de douleur. Raconter ce que j'avais éprouvé et ce que j'éprouve toujours est très douloureux. Tous me regardait mais ce fut le regard de Jasper qui me surpris le plus, c'était comme si il ressentait ma douleur. Suis-je bête bien sur qu'il ressentais ma douleur, c'est son don.

- Je ne vivais plus, je m'efforçais au mieux de survivre, mais c'était très dur. Si je restais c'était seulement pour mes parents. Je n'avais aucune autre raison de vivre puisqu'IL n'était plus là...

Alice et Esmée resserrèrent leur étreinte. Me donnant un peu plus de force pour continuer mon récit.

- Mon père a voulu me faire consulter car selon lui ce n'était pas normal de souffrir aussi longtemps. Il a même essayé de me renvoyer chez ma mère à Phoenix. Mais finalement je suis restée chez moi. Il n'avait rien à me reprocher je travaillais dur en cours, j'aidais au magasin et je lui cuisinais tous les soirs de bon plats. Mais selon lui j'étais trop apathique. Il me reprochait de ne plus m'occuper de mes amis, alors pour lui faire plaisir, le soir je suis allé au cinéma avec Jessica, chose que je n'aurais pas due faire d'ailleurs. Le film me rappelait trop son souvenir. Plus tard dans la soirée j'ai croisé une bande à Port Angeles et je croyais que c'était cette bande qui avait voulu me faire du mal la dernière fois avant que Ed ... avant qu'IL n'arrive. Je me suis donc approché et c'est là que pour la première fois j'ai entendu sa voix. J'ai vraiment cru être folle.

Tous me regardaient avec de grands yeux mais aucun ne m'interrompis.

- Plus tard je me suis dit que j'entendais sa voix parce que je ne respectais pas ma parole de ne pas faire de choses stupides et irréfléchies. Plus tard j'ai commencé à me lier d'amitié avec Jacob Black. Grâce à lui, je me sentais un peu mieux. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais heureuse mais au moins je n'étais plus aussi malheureuse. En sa compagnie, j'ai commis des actes irréfléchis : J'ai fait de la moto, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un séjour à l'hôpital. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était entendre SA voix encore et encore. Puis après j'ai failli me faire attaquer par Laurent, mais les loups-garous m'ont sauvés de justesse. Puis c'est Victoria qui s'est mis à me traquer pour se venger de la mort de James. Au fil du temps, Jacob s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi et j'ai compris que c'était parce qu'il venait de muter en loup. Il m'a lui aussi abandonné. N'ayant plus personne pour me faire survivre, j'ai voulu attenter à mes jours. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'allais faire avant qu'IL me sauve...

Je finis mon récit en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Jasper émit un hoquet de douleur. Je levais la tête vers lui et le regardait comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Oh Bella comment as-tu pu survivre à autant de douleur. J'ai ressenti toute ta douleur, et je dois bien avouer qu'elle est très, trop, intense. Tu n'as pas le droit de souffrir autant, me dis Jasper.

- Malheureusement c'est trop tard, plus rien ne sera comme avant ...

Alice me pris dans ces bras et essaya de me consoler mais en vain. Les larmes que je déversais, représentaient toutes les larmes contenues depuis 6 mois, autant dire que cela représente beaucoup. Je m'en voulais qu'ils me voient dans cet état, jamais ils n'auraient du me voir. Je savais très bien qu'IL était là haut dans sa chambre et qu'IL avait tout entendu. Jasper essaya en vain de m'envoyer des ondes de bien être. Je pleurais toujours dans les bras d'Alice, Esmée me caressait le dos. J'entraperçus même Rosalie qui me prit dans ces bras. J'en fus surprise, comme les autres Cullen. Elle me parla même pour la toute première fois depuis que je l'avais vu.

- Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. J'ai compris, maintenant, que tu apportais de la joie de vivre dans notre famille et dans notre quotidien si morne, j'ai compris à quel point tu es importante pour mon frère. J'espère que tu me pardonneras mon comportement.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, émus et surprise par se révélation.

- Bien sur que je te pardonne Rosalie, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Mais tu t'es trompée en disant que je suis importante pour LUI ... ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

- Bella, je pense qu'Edward devrait t'expliquer tout ça lui-même. Mais je peux te dire qu'il a énormément souffert de notre départ, tout autant que toi. Sa souffrance en devenait insupportable. Me dis Jasper.

Je le regardais. Son regard me disait qu'il était sincère. Alors comme ça IL a souffert, mais c'est impossible, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus... Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bella, je t'en pris va lui parler, expliquez vous, vous ne pouvez rester ainsi. Vous vous aimez tous les deux de façon démesurée mais ne pouvoir exprimer l'amour que vous vous portez l'un à l'autre est horrible...

J'essuyais mes larmes, et regardait l'escalier.

- Sa chambre n'a pas changé de place, me dit Emmett en essayant une plaisanterie, qui ne fit rire personne d'ailleurs.

Je me levais en titubant quelques peu mais Esmée m'aida à monter jusque devant sa chambre. Elle partit avant de m'embrasser sur le front et m'avoir dit que je lui avais manquée. Je toquais contre la porte mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. J'entrais donc. Il était là assis sur son sofa noir et regardait le plafond sans une once d'intérêt. Je m'avançais timidement et m'assis contre le sofa. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Je me décidais donc de parler puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

- Ed ... Edward, dis-je en essayant de passer outre la douleur de ma poitrine. Parle moi je t'en pris, dis moi quelque chose n'importe quoi.

Je recommençai à sangloter mais Edward s'approcha de mon visage et me caressa la joue du bout de ses longs et fins doigts de pianiste.


	3. Chapter 3

Explications

Il continuait de me caresser la joue pendant un long moment avant de me prendre dans ces bras. Comme cela m'avait manqué...

- Bella, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Je suis si impardonnable. Jamais je n'aurais du partir, jamais je n'aurais dû te quitter...

- Tu ne m'aimais plus, tu ne m'aimes plus Edward, alors à quoi bon rester avec moi si tu n'éprouves plus aucun sentiment à mon égard ?

Edward se figea et recula de façon à pouvoir m'observer dans les yeux.

- Bella ça a était très dur. J'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu m'avais cru. Bella je sais mentir et j'ai menti pour que tu me laisses partir, je savais que si je ne te disais pas clairement que je ne t'aimais pas, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé partir. Mais comment as-tu pu croire aussi facilement que je ne t'aimais plus après toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Bella tu es la chose la plus importante de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, je l'ai compris maintenant.

Je ne savais que dire. Ainsi il m'aimait toujours. Mais il m'avait avoué aussi savoir mentir. Peut-être mentait-il quand il disait m'aimer. Comment un être comme lui pouvait-il m'aimait moi si banale et si humaine.

- Bella, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime tellement ...

- Edward, arrête tes belles paroles, arrête de mentir ...

- Mais je ne te mens pas Bella ...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu sais très bien mentir...

Je me surpris moi-même rien qu'en prononçant ces paroles que je regrettais immédiatement. Au fond de moi je savais pertinemment qu'il ne mentait pas du tout. Il affichait un air tellement triste et désespéré. Il s'écarta de moi et regarda ailleurs. Je savais que s'il pouvait pleurer, il aurait fondu en larmes à cet instant.

- Edward, lui dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains de façon à ce qu'il me regarde, je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça...

Je passais délicatement mes mains sur son visage qui m'avait tant manqué. Je caressai ses lèvres doucement avant de lui déposer un léger baiser. Je ne pu me retenir. Je me reculais, de peur de l'avoir brusqué puisqu'il ne réagissait pas. Mais il me colla contre son torse et s'empara avec avidité de mes lèvres. Un flot de passion, de désir et surtout d'amour s'empara de moi et me contrôla entièrement. Je me séparais à contre cœur de ses lèvres, mais étant humaine respirer m'était indispensable. Il continua d'embrasser chaque parcelle de mon visage, puis s'attaqua à mon cou. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit possession de mes lèvres et ne les lâcha que pour me laisser le temps de respirer.

Cela faisait tout au plus une heure que nous étions tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais une, enfin, plusieurs questions me tracassaient. Je décidai donc de troubler cet instant de tranquillité en prenant la parole.

- Edward ...

- Hum ? , me répondis-t-il

- Je voulais savoir si ... si tu étais revenu ... revenu pour rester ?

Il me dévisagea de ces douces prunelles dorées.

- Mais bien sur Bella, je resterai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ...

- Tu es en train de t'engager pour un très long moment ...

- Je sais ... Mais dis moi Bella à quoi penses-tu ?

- Eh bien ... en faites, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour reconsidérer la question de ma ... transformation ... ?

- Non Bella, je refuse de t'imposer un tel choix. Je refuse que tu souffres durant les trois jours de la transformation...

- Edward, la mort est la toute proche. A chaque secondes, chaque minute, je m'en approche de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas immortelle, je finirai bien par mourir un jour. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais plus vivre sans moi, mais lorsque je serais morte, il te faudra bien vivre sans moi.

- Ma douce Bella, crois-tu un seul instant que je survivrais à ta mort. Je te rejoindrais directement dans la tombe...

- Edward, tais toi. Je souhaite vivre mon éternité à tes côtés. 70 ans ne me suffiront pas. Je t'aime et j'ai besoin d'être avec toi à jamais ...

Je me levai et m'apprêtais à sortir dans la chambre quand il m'attrapa par le bras et me colla contre son torse.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- Je dois parler à ta famille, à Carlisle plus précisément. Mais viens parce que tu es aussi concerné...

- Comment ça ?

Je ne lui répondais pas et pris sa main avant de descendre les escaliers afin de rejoindre tous les autres Cullen qui étaient encore dans le salon. Esmée marcha dans notre direction et me pris dans les bras.

- Merci Bella, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci de nous avoir pardonné...

- De rien. Mais vous savez, je ne vous en aie jamais voulu ...

Elle enlaça ensuite son fils, Edward. Ils discutèrent à voix basse et je détournai du regard pour leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Esmée retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de son mari, Carlisle et Edward m'entraina sur le dernier canapé vacant. Une fois assis, il me tenait fermement par la taille, me collant encore plus contre lui à mon plus grand bonheur.

- J'imagine Bella que tu as quelque chose d'important à nous dire . Me demanda Carlisle

- Oui effectivement. Comme vous le savez tous Edward et moi sommes tous deux incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Notre séparation nous aura au moins apporté la certitude que nous avons besoin de l'autre pour continuer à vivre. Je suppose que vous savez également que je refuse de ne passer qu'une vie humaine en compagnie d'Edward, j'aimerais passer mon éternité à ses côtés, mais il se cantonne à me refuser mon immortalité. Je sais qu'il le fait dans le but que je ne souffre pas, mais j'accepte volontiers de souffrir durant trois jours pour pouvoir passer ensuite le reste de ma très longue existence avec lui. Alors je voulais soumettre ma mortalité aux votes de chacun d'entre vous.

- NON

Edward se leva et parti en furie dans une autre pièce. Je restai stupéfaite un instant avant de reprendre mes esprits. J'interrogeai tour à tour les personnes restées dans la pièce. A ma plus grande surprise la plupart acceptèrent, sauf Rosalie qui pensait que si elle avait été dans mon cas elle n'aurait pas choisi cette option. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était celle dont cette vie lui convenait le moins. Elle voulait avant tout me protéger pour éviter que je ne puisse souffrir de cette vie d'abstinence et de contraintes. Edward n'était toujours pas revenu dans la pièce et vu le bruit qu'il provoquait certains objets avaient dus subir de grands chocs.

- Merci de m'accepter dans votre famille. Bien sûr la transformation n'est pas obligée d'être immédiate, mais elle ne devra pas non plus trop s'attarder.

- Que penses-tu de te transformer après le bac, ainsi Charlie ne pourras s'opposer à ton départ puisque de toute manière tu dois aller à la fac. me proposa Carlisle

- Je pense que c'est effectivement une bonne idée...

Edward revint dans le salon et se rassis à mes côtés. Il était parfaitement calme ou du moins il l'était en apparence.

- Je vois que tu acceptes davantage les compromis que ... avant. me dit-il

- Je compte bien être comme toi un jour ...

- Bella, il se fait tard, Charlie va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite. M'interrompis Alice.

- Oui tu as raison ...

Je me levais et salua tout le monde. Rosalie me prit même dans ses bras. Décidément je n'étais pas la seule à avoir changé. Alice nous accompagna, Edward et moi, jusqu'à ma Chevrolet. Je la pris encore une fois dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manqué durant ces six longs mois. Après cette longue étreinte, je montais dans ma voiture. Edward était déjà du côté conducteur et avait l'air anxieux. Tout le long du voyage qui me ramenait jusque chez moi je ne faisais que le regarder. Ses traits, sa voix, son odeur, ses baisers, bref tout m'avait manqué en lui.

- Edward qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si anxieux ?

- J'aimerais exprimer une condition à ta transformation. Je sais que tu souhaites que je te transforme, mais j'aimerais savoir si toi en échange tu serais prête à faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu souhaites.

Je savais immédiatement que j'allais regretter ces paroles.

- Bella tu sais combien je t'aime et combien je suis fou de toi, j'aimerais pouvoir montrer au monde entier combien je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi, alors pour ça j'ai pensé que, je sais que tu risques d'exprimer des réticences, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous marier... comme ça tu ferais vraiment parti des Cullen, de ma famille...

Si je m'étais attendu à un truc comme ça. Je pensais qu'il allait reculer ma transformation de trois, quatre ans voir plus, mais non il vient juste de me demander en mariage. Enfin pas dans les forme mais c'est tout comme. Il me jetait des regards impatients et angoissés.

- Bella ce silence m'insupporte, parle moi. Je ne sais pas, dis moi n'importe quoi, mais dis moi quelque chose.

- Désolée. Edward tu sais très bien que je souhaite rester ma vie tout entière à tes côtés et je sais que le mariage est une possibilité envisageable qui me permettrait effectivement d'accomplir mon souhait, mais cependant j'ai une assez mauvaise vision du mariage. Regarde le mariage pour mes parents n'a pas été ce qu'on peut appeler une réussite et j'ai peur que si nous nous marrions cela ne fasse pareil...


	4. Chapter 4

Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de partir. Je savais pertinemment qu'il reviendrait lorsque Charlie dormirait. A peine entrée dans la maison, j'entendais déjà mon père.

- Bella ?

Je détestais cette habitude, comme s'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi à la maison.

- Oui c'est moi papa, excuse mon retard j'étais en promenade et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Pas grave. Comme tu n'étais pas là j'ai commandé une pizza, il en reste dans la cuisine.

Je prenais une part et rejoignit mon père dans le salon. Il regardait encore un match de baseball. Je repensais alors à l'unique match de baseball orchestré par les Cullen. Cela me faisait rire, parce qu'en comparaison avec les matchs « vampirique », les matchs « normaux » étaient extrêmement ennuyeux. J'en rigolais même. Charlie me regarda avec incompréhension. Il est vrai que depuis le départ des Cullen, je n'avais plus rit.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Les Cullen sont revenus ?

- Oui ... Comment le sais-tu ?

- Oh tu sais les nouvelles vont vite par ici ...

- Oui, j'avais remarqué, marmonnais-je à moi-même.

- Bella, je voulais savoir si vous ... enfin ... comment dire ... Bella, as-tu eu l'occasion de les revoir?

- Oui ... je les ai revus et on a discuté pendant un long moment...

- Et Edward et toi ... ?

- On s'est remis ensemble. Notre séparation nous ne l'avons supporté ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Alors pourquoi être parti dans ce cas ?

Aïe. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui expliquer la vraie raison...

- Eh bien, Edward pensait ... représenter un ... danger pour moi. Il est parti car il ne voulait pas me faire de mal.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

- Bella, je sais que je ne peux interférer dans ta vie sentimentale, mais je voudrais que tu fasses attention. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres comme tu as souffert durant son absence. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais je ne connais pas ses sentiments à lui, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ne pas lui faire confiance.

- Edward m'aime je le sais, il me l'a prouvé. Moi aussi au début je croyais qu'il me mentait, mais maintenant je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Il m'aime, je l'aime tout va pour le mieux, ou presque. Je lui fais confiance, je sais que plus jamais il ne me laissera.

Je ne pouvais en vouloir à mon père, il s'inquiétait tellement pour moi, sa fille unique. Je l'enlaçai brièvement car nous fûmes rapidement gênés par cette situation, puis je montais prendre une douche et me mettre en pyjama.

L'eau chaude me fit un bien fou. Je me sentais vivante après plus de six mois à errer. Lorsque je fus relativement bien détendue, je m'habillais, me brossais les dents et les cheveux puis alla dans ma chambre. Telle ne fut pas ma surprise de le voir déjà là, tapis dans l'ombre, assis sur l'illustre rocking-chair. Je courus presque le rejoindre et l'enlaça le plus fortement que je pu. Il le comprit et ne pu s'empêcher de me lancer une remarque ironique.

- Attention, Bella tu vas m'étouffer.

Je lui jetais un regard peu amène, et partis m'allonger sur mon lit.

- Oh excusez-moi monsieur. Vous êtes mieux ainsi.

Il me rejoignit en un mouvement sur le lit et me pris dans ses bras, me collant plus que nécessaire contre son torse.

- Petite sotte, je ne suis bien que dans tes bras.

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas ..., dis-je d'un air innocent.

- Tu vas vite le comprendre mon amour. Répliqua-t-il.

J'allais lui demandais comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il captiva mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre son. Il me donna un long baiser passionné s'autorisant à dépasser les limites qu'il avait lui-même imposer. J'en fus d'ailleurs surprise, ce qui ne m'empêcha néanmoins pas de savourer ce baiser. Il me repoussa lorsque je manquais d'air.

- Waouh ..., dis-je haletante, ça c'était du baiser. Depuis ton retour ils sont tous comme ça. Aurais-tu revu les limites à la baisse ?

- Non... enfin si quelque peu. Il s'avère que depuis que j'ai failli te perdre, j'arrive mieux à me contrôler. Ton sang m'attire toujours mais il a une moindre emprise sur moi.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore un peu, puis il me chanta ma berceuse. Comme cela m'avait tellement manqué. Cette nuit pour la première fois depuis longtemps je ne fis pas un seul cauchemar.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain lors de mon réveil, il était toujours là. Il me regardait avec un immense sourire. Je l'embrassais furtivement avant de m'octroyer une minute d'intimité. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas dans ma chambre, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui, ou plutôt sur lui. Je ne sais comment cela s'est produit mais j'étais assise à califourchon sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire mais je savais très bien que lui ne tenait pas à aller plus loin. Il avait trop peur de me blesser. Je voulais descendre de lui et adopter une position disons plus décente mais il m'en empêcha encore. Il passa ses mains sur mes hanches, tout en me les caressant tendrement. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frissonner. De plaisir bien sur. Il continua ses caresses durant quelques instants avant que je ne le stoppe. Il parut réellement étonné. Pour une fois j'étais plus responsable que lui, pour une fois seulement.

- A quoi tu joues Edward ?

Il ne me répondit pas, mais me fis son incontournable sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de lui résister. Je vis dans ces yeux, une lueur espiègle. Avec toujours cet éternel sourire, il roula sur le côté et se positionna au dessus de moi. Il ne s'appuyer cependant pas ayant trop peur de me blesser. Il commença à m'embrasser le long de mon cou me faisant frissonner d'autant plus. Ce qu'il remarqua d'ailleurs. Il continuait en insistant. Il remontait ces baisers jusqu'à mon oreille, puis descendit doucement très doucement même jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ne tenant plus je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il ne me repoussa pas et répondit même à mon baiser, en m'embrassant sauvagement. Je mis fin la première à ce baiser car je savais pertinemment que je voulais plus alors que pour lui, il n'en était même pas question.

- Edward, arrête s'il te plait.

- Ca ne te plait pas ... ?

- Tu sais bien que si, mais là je dois vraiment me préparer si je veux arriver à l'heure en cours. Toi tu es déjà prêt mais moi non ...

Je le regardais, puis baissais les yeux. Je venais de mentir de façon libérée.

- Tu mens très mal ma Bella, explique moi tout ...

- Edward, pourquoi ai-je droit à un pareil traitement. Tu sais très bien que mes hormones d'humaines ne le supportent pas alors je t'en prie ne me tente pas de cette façon si tu ne peux me donner plus...

Je baissais les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il se releva car il était toujours allongé sur moi. Et s'assit sur le rocking-chair.

- Voilà, je ne te tente plus ainsi ? Me demanda-t-il vexé.

- Edward, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Bella je savais pertinemment ce que tu voulais dire, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te donner pareil traitement. Si tu savais comme ce que tu as dit cette nuit m'a rendu fou. J'ai même failli te réveiller dans ton sommeil pour pouvoir t'embrasser. Pardonne-moi Bella, mais je ne suis qu'un homme et toi tu es la femme que j'aime et que je désire. Quant à te donner plus, je ne pourrais pas Bella, j'ai trop peur de te faire mal. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te désire pas, au contraire je te désire tellement que ça en deviens insupportable.

Je souriais malgré moi. Je le rejoignis et m'assis sur ses genoux. Je lui déposai un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de me coller contre son torse.

- Qu'ais-je pu avoir dit cette nuit, pour que tu sois dans un pareil état.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais que l'on se marie... et tu as également dit ...

Soudainement je me rappelais très bien de mon rêve. J'avais rêvé de notre nuit de noce... Je l'embrassais afin qu'il ne puisse me révéler ce que j'avais pu raconter cette nuit. Lorsque je lui rendis enfin ses lèvres il ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Je t'interdis ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois d'en parler ou de faire une seule allusion à ce que j'ai pu dire. Et je ne tiens même pas à savoir ce que c'était. Je sais pertinemment de quoi ça parle ... Maintenant j'aimerais bien aller me laver, je te rappelle que nous devons aller en cours ce matin, ou du moins moi je dois y aller...

- Bien sur que moi aussi je vais en cours. Je ne tiens plus à te lâcher. Ces six mois loin de toi ont été trop long, passé ne serais-ce qu'une seule minute loin de toi m'est insupportable.

- Suis-je autorisé à aller me laver ou préfères-tu venir avec moi ?

- J'avoue que la proposition est intéressante mais je doute que tu puisses supporter ma fréquentation dans la douche. De plus je dois prévenir les autres d'un certain nombre de chose ...

Je l'embrassais avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, je me concentrais le plus possible pour me calmer car après tout cet évènement mon cœur était plutôt du genre très emballé. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward aurait poussé aussi loin les limites. Pour la première fois de ma vie, c'était moi la responsable et lui la personne contrôlée par ses hormones.


	6. Chapter 6

Désolée pour le retard, pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai complétement oublié de mettre ce chapitre ce week end.  
Donc je met celui çi ce soir, et je reprends mes publications habituelles à partir de demain soit, 1 chapitre le mercredi et 1 chapitre le week end.  
Merci pour toutes vos mises en Alerte et Reviews.  
Bises Lucile

Nous roulions en direction du lycée. Les autres étaient déjà tous sur place. Ils étaient arrivés dans la voiture d'Alice. Une Porsche jaune, très discrète.

- J'aime beaucoup la façon dont vous essayez d'être discret. Ca marche à tous les coups, surtout avec une voiture pareille ... ironisais-je.

- Oh attends, tu verras. Le pire est à venir... D'ici 30 secondes nous sortirons de la voiture et là, crois moi, ça ne passera pas inaperçu.

- Tu sais ce que ça me rappelles ?

- Non ...

- La première fois où tu m'as accompagné en cours. Le premier jour « officiel » de notre couple. Depuis il s'en ai passé des choses...

Mon ton devînt mélancolique. Edward l'a bien sûr perçu et ses traits se durcirent. Il se tourna vers moi et m'obligea à le regarder dans ses yeux.

- Bella si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. J'aimerais tant me rattraper, mais je ne sais comment faire...

- J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là Edward, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à oublier cette période, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aimes à m'étouffer d'amour, j'ai juste besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me rassures, tu voies ce n'est pas si dur que ça. J'ai juste besoin de ta présence, cela me suffit amplement.

Pendant que j'exprimais mes besoins, mes larmes franchirent la limite que je leur avais imposée et s'écoulèrent en cascade le long de mes joues. J'avais accumulé tellement d'émotions ces deux derniers jours qu'il fallait forcément s'attendre à ce qu'elles sortent un jour ou l'autre. Edward me colla contre son torse dans l'espoir que je me calme. Il me déposa quelques tendres baisers sur le sommet de mon crane et dans le creux de mon cou. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmai enfin et nous pûmes alors sortir de la voiture. Comme je le redoutais tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. Edward me pris par la taille et nous continuâmes d'avancer vers ses frères et sœurs qui nous attendaient devant l'accueil. Lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle me prit dans ses bras. Apparemment ils avaient tous entendus notre discussion.

Les Cullen devaient se réinscrire. Comme j'avais le temps je les accompagnais dans le secrétariat. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas lâché. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour me déplaire.

Une fois inscrits et après avoir récupéré leurs emplois du temps, nous partîmes en direction des bâtiments. Me laissant conduire par Edward, je ne réalisais pas tout de suite que nous avions les mêmes cours.

- Edward, est-il normal que tu suives les mêmes cours que moi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, je ne souhaite pas de lâcher. Donc je suivrais tous les cours avec toi, puisque nous sommes dans la même classe. Mais si ça te dérange je peux également demander à changer de classe, la secrétaire ne résistera pas longtemps à mon charme ...

Il finit cette phrase en m'adressant son éternel sourire en coin. Je m'arrêtais alors en plein milieu du couloir et lui tira doucement sur la main. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, là, en plein milieu du couloir, il se tourna vers moi pour me faire face. Il s'approcha de moi, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. A ce moment j'avais un besoin irrésistible de l'embrasser. Devinant sans doute mes idées, il me devança et déposa ses lèvres avec ardeur sur les miennes. J'avais besoin de lui, de toutes les moindres parties de son être. J'approfondis fougueusement, presque sauvagement ce baiser. Je savais pertinemment qu'il allait me rejeter dans peu de temps en disant que s'était trop dangereux de continuer ainsi. Il me repoussa donc comme je m'y attendais et me regardais haletant. Je pu remarquer que ces yeux étaient noirs. De peur qu'il soit assoiffé, je me reculé, mais à peine ais-je fais un pas qu'il me ramena contre lui et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois son baiser était plus tendre, plus amoureux. Je mis fin à ce baiser.

- Edward, tes yeux ... Tu as soif ?

- Non, j'ai été chassé cette nuit pendant que tu dormais. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tout simplement parce que tes yeux sont noirs ...

- Ah ça ..., dit il gêné, ce n'est rien. Allez viens je crois que nous nous sommes assez donné en spectacle pour la journée, en plus on va arriver en retard en cours.

Je le suivais. Lorsqu'on entra dans la classe tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous deux. Edward resserrait sa prise sur mes hanches. Certaines personnes ne devaient pas avoir des pensées très courtoises. Nous nous sommes assis dans le fond, l'un à côté de l'autre évidement. Notre professeur n'étant toujours pas arrivé, je questionnais Edward à propose de ces yeux.

- Edward, dis moi la vérité. Pourquoi tes yeux avaient cette couleur ?

- Bella je t'en pris c'est assez gênant.

- Et alors ? Je te signale que nous formons un couple et que dans un couple nous ne sommes pas censés avoir des secrets l'un pour l'autre..., lui rétorquais-je.

- C'est juste que ... hum ... je ... te ... désire énormément en temps normal... alors imagine l'effet que tu as sur moi ... lorsque tu m'embrasses de la sorte ..., dit-il infiniment gêné.

J'explosais de rire. Pourquoi m'avoir caché une telle chose. Bon effectivement c'est quelque peu gênant mais tout de même...

- Bella, je t'en prie. Pourquoi rigoles-tu ?

- Je rigole ... simplement ... parce que ... je trouve que ... tu n'aurais pas du ... me faire un tel cinéma ... pour une telle chose ...

- Très sympa. Dit-il vexer.

- Oh Edward ne te vexe pas pour si peu, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que tu n'as pas à être gêné de me désirer. Parce qu'il se trouve que je te désire également. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Il frissonna légèrement mais pour une fois rien ne m'échappa.

- Bella, tu ne m'aides en rien là ... Pour le moment je me contrôle mais si tu continues à me séduire de cette façon je ne suis pas sur de me contrôler encore longtemps ...

- Je m'excuserais si j'étais désolé, mais je ne le suis aucunement, donc aucune raison que je m'excuse ...

Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui envoyer mon plus beau sourire, bien fade à côté du sien. Depuis longtemps, très longtemps même je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

Notre professeur arriva dans la salle et commença son cours. Je me concentrai le plus possible sur son cours, mais ce fut peine perdu car je voyais Edward me couvait des yeux ce qui me déconcentra au plus haut point. Je lui assénai une petite tape sur sa cuisse et lui ordonna d'arrêter de me regarder ainsi parce que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Cela le fit rire, mais il se reprit vite lorsqu'il croisa le regarde peu amène du professeur.


	7. Chapter 7

La matinée passa vite, puisqu'Edward était toujours à mes côtés. Pas une seule fois il ne s'est éloigné de moi. J'en étais ravie. Nous étions dans la cafétéria pour manger, enfin pour moi car les Cullen ne prenait un repas seulement pour ne pas que les « humains » se posent des questions. Edward s'amusait avec une mèche de mes cheveux pendant que moi j'étais absorbé par mes pensées. Je venais de repenser à la demande, enfin plutôt à la proposition d'Edward. Il voulait que l'on se marie avant que j'accède à l'immortalité. Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Même si j'avais toujours eu en horreur les mariages, me marier avec mon âme sœur, Edward serait une merveilleuse idée. Nous serions ainsi liés pour l'éternité et rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer car notre amour est plus fort que tout. J'avais pris ma décision, je comptais dire oui à Edward et ce dès ce soir, je ne veux pas le faire languir. Alice hoqueta, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Elle devait sans doute avoir une vision. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité elle me fit un sourire à en couper le souffle. Elle venait de voir que je disais « oui » à Edward. Celui-ci grogna. Je me tournais vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ce n'est rien ma Bella, me dit-il, Alice vient d'avoir une vision mais elle me cache ses pensées.

A ses mots je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. Alice me rejoignis immédiatement. Edward nous regarda incrédule.

- Vous partagez la plaisanterie ? Nous demanda Emmett

- Oh ... vous le saurez bien assez tôt ... répondis innocemment Alice.

Cela me fit encore plus rire. Edward se vexa de ne pouvoir savoir pourquoi je rigolais ainsi.

- Bella peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle

Je me tournis instinctivement vers lui et croisa ses prunelles. Elles me firent l'effet de lave incandescente. Je savais d'avance que lorsqu'il trichait de cette manière, je ne pouvais lui résister. Il le savait aussi, c'est pourquoi il usait de ses charmes pour me faire avouer. Je reprenais mes esprits en tournant la tête de façon à ne plus croiser son regard. Mais voilà qu'il commençait à me caresser de façon très tendre et à me glisser quelques baisers dans le cou. Mon cœur s'emballa et cela le fit rire. C'est alors que Alice pris les choses en main.

- Bella, tu peux venir avec moi ? Comme nous n'avons pas cours cette après midi, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes faire un brin de shopping.

Ouf elle venait de me sauver la vie. Pour la remercier je devais évidemment l'accompagner et puis de toute manière il faudra bien que j'aille faire du shopping pour le mariage.

- D'accord, en plus il faut absolument que je renouvèle ma garde robe.

Tout le monde me regarda.

- Bah quoi ? Demandais-je

- Rien, c'est juste que nous sommes surpris que tu acceptes de faire du shopping... me répondis Jasper.

- Bah il faut bien que je m'habille non ?

Alice explosa de rire tandis que nous quittions la cantine. Edward me rattrapa et m'attira à lui.

- Tu ne comptais pas partir sans me dire en revoir tout de même ?

- Oh désolé. En revoir.

Je m'éloignais de lui, mais il me serra contre lui de nouveau.

- Tu voulais que je te dise en revoir, je te l'ai dit non ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et m'embrassa. Je fus étonné qu'il m'embrasse ainsi. Lui qui avait imposé des limites considérables, m'embrassait avec une passion et une ardeur débordante. Une fois le baiser fini je le regardai une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

- Es-tu sure de vouloir faire du shopping avec Alice ? Nous pourrions rester tous les deux chez moi ou chez toi comme tu voudras ...

- Non je veux aller faire du shopping avec Alice, j'ai besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie. Même si j'aurais bien aimé passer une après midi à tes côtés ...

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois mais nous fûmes interrompus par Alice qui ne tenait plus.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. Tu me caches quelque chose toi. Je saurais bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit.

Je lui souris avant de partir accompagnée d'Alice.

- Pff heureusement que tu étais là, j'ai bien failli tout dévoiler ...

- Je sais, je sais. Je tombe toujours au bon moment.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Oui elles te passent même le bonjour. Allez dépêche toi, les magasins nous attendent.

C'est en rigolant que je montais dans la voiture. Nous allions à Seattle pour faire du shopping. Alice roulant tellement vite nous avions mis seulement 1 heure au lieu de 3. Elle m'emmena faire tous les magasins. J'ai cru mourir. Bien sur j'étais extrêmement contente que nous soyons toutes les deux et que nous puissions parler, mais Edward me manquait terriblement. Alice le remarqua car elle abrégea notre séance de shopping. Au final elle m'avait acheté une robe, deux pantalons et 3 hauts. Sans oublier un paire d'escarpins avec des talons hauts de 7 cm mais qui s'accordaient merveilleusement bien avec la robe. Le voyage du retour fut un peu plus long (une heure trente). Elle m'emmena directement chez les Cullen. A peine la voiture arrêtée, Edward ouvrit ma portière, m'enlaça et m'embrassa.

- Eh bah il faut croire que je t'ai manqué...

- Tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Rétorqua-t-il.

Il nous fit entrer dans le salon où tout le monde était assis. Alice me regarda et je compris alors qu'il était temps pour moi d'avouer ma décision.

- Bella a une grande déclaration à vous faire ...

Edward regarda Alice puis me dévisagea. Il partit en courant dans sa chambre et revint deux secondes plus tard dans le salon. Je regardais Alice mais elle me fit signe que tout allait bien. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Edward s'agenouilla devant moi et je compris enfin. Il allait me demander officiellement en mariage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Isabella Marie Swan, je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je sais que j'ai commis de nombreuses erreurs mais tu m'as pardonné ces erreurs. Je me considère comment étant le plus heureux des hommes car j'ai droit à ton amour que tu m'as prouvé de nombreuses fois. Et pour prouver à mon tour l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi je te fais cette demande. Bella, veux tu m'épouser ?

Je lui souris le plus radieusement dont j'étais capable. Je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur et le regardais dans les yeux.

- Bien sur gros bêta que je veux t'épouser.  
Il me mit la bague aux doigts et se précipita sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je m'écroulai sur le canapé et ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Edward commençait à me couvrir de baisers quand un raclement de gorge sonore se fit entendre. Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers Emmett qui venait d'émettre ce raclement de gorge. Emmett nous regarda malicieusement. Je regardais enfin Edward et vu la position dans laquelle nous étions. Il était complètement allongé sur moi, ce qui pouvait provoquer un certains nombres de sous entendus. Je rougis rien qu'en pensant à ce que pouvait penser les Cullen, surtout Esmée et Carlisle. Edward remarqua ma gêne et se releva en me souriant. C'est alors qu'une tornade noire et blanche se précipita sur moi et que je retombais directement allongée sur le canapé. Alice m'étreignit un long moment puis se fut au tour d'Esmée. Je me relevais enfin mais Emmett me pris dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer dans les airs.

- Emmett pose là si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te dégobille tout de suite. Prévins Edward.

Emmett me posa directement avec un air de dégout. Rosalie me pris également dans ses bras ce qui me surpris mais après tout elle avait décidé de m'accepter dans la famille. Jasper me fis un sourire désolé mais je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais très bien qu'il ne résistait pas encore tout à fait à mon sang. Quant à Carlisle il me prit également dans ces bras. C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'étreignait de cette façon. Pendant tout ce temps nous n'arrêtions pas de sourire. J'allais enfin faire partie de cette famille et j'en étais heureuse. Je retournais vers Edward qui m'avait lâché le temps que l'on reçoive les félicitations de toute la famille, toute notre famille.


	8. Chapter 8

Me voilà fiancer. Vous vous rendez compte moi qui est toujours détesté les mariages, je suis maintenant fiancé et je vais me marier avec la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Maintenant je devais juste l'annoncer à tous mes proches. Enfin juste... Surtout serait un terme plus exact.

J'étais toujours chez les Cullen. Alice avait appelé mon père pour lui demander si je pouvais rester car soit disant Alice organisait une soirée pyjama. En réalité, les Cullen allaient tous chassés et seul Edward restait à mes côtés.  
Une fois tous partis, Edward m'emmena dans sa chambre avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je m'allongeais ensuite sur un lit ... un lit ?

- Edward, depuis combien de temps as-tu un lit dans ta chambre? On est bien dans ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ma Bella, nous sommes bien dans ma chambre. Il y a un lit ici depuis ... que tu dors chez moi. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir sur le sofa inconfortable de ma chambre?

- Euh bah en réalité si ...

Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me colla contre son torse. Nous parlâmes longuement de notre futur mariage. Je voulais à tout pris qu'il ait lieu avant mes 19 ans. Edward ne pu refuser car j'avais tenu mon engagement, j'avais accepté de l'épouser. J'avais en tête une autre volonté, je souhaitais qu'il m'offre son corps, tout son corps, lorsque que j'étais encore « humaine ». Je savais que nous ne parlerions pas de cette condition ce soir. Je me gardais de révéler mes pensées de peur qu'il ne réagisse mal. Après notre discussion, il me fredonna ma berceuse et je m'endormais rapidement blottie dans ses bras, les bras de mon âme sœur qui allait être mienne dans peu de temps.  
Je ne dormis que très peu cette nuit, car je m'éveillais en plein milieu de la nuit à la suite d'un cauchemar. Je rêvais (enfin si on peut appeler ça rêver ...) de vampires cachés sous de longues capes de couleur allant du gris relativement clair au noir encre de Chine. Apparemment ces vampires étaient là pour moi. Je les inspectais longuement car une chose me troublait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Lorsque je vis leurs prunelles je compris alors. Leurs prunelles n'étaient pas or ou ocre comme celles des Cullen mais elles étaient rouge sang. Ces vampires là n'étaient sans doute pas végétariens. Ils étaient autour de moi, m'encerclaient de telle sorte que je n'avais aucune issue. Autour de ce cercle des vampires s'élevaient plusieurs brasiers d'où s'échappaient une lourde odeur d'encens et une fumée violâtre. Je remarquais pour la première fois que les Cullen n'étaient pas là avec moi. Je réalisais alors que ces vampires assoiffés de sang humain les avaient tués. Je n'offris aucune résistance au vampire, le plus gracieux, élégant, puissant, sans doute le chef de ce clan. Plus rien ne me retenais à la vie. Ma famille, ma raison de vivre n'était plus là alors pourquoi restait seule sur Terre alors qu'eux avaient rejoints les anges aux Cieux.  
Je m'éveillais en sursaut de ce cauchemar. Edward n'était plus à côté de moi. Je commençais à paniquer. La porte s'ouvrit précipitamment en faisant apparaitre l'homme ou plutôt vampire que je chérissais tant. Il me prit de suite dans ses bras en essayant de me calmer. Je ne pu m'empêcher de verser des larmes. J'étais tellement heureuse de savoir qu'il était en vie et que nous allions vivre toute notre longue vie l'un avec l'autre.

- Bella, ma douce Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

- Je pleure parce que je suis si heureuse que tu sois en vie. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit. Toi et ta famille avaient été décimés par un clan d'autre vampire aux yeux rouges écarlate et aux capes plus noires que la nuit. Comme je suis heureuse que se ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Jamais, au grand jamais je ne pourrais passer ma vie sans toi ... Je t'aime tellement Edward, plus que tout ce qui existe sur Terre.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime. Comparé ton amour et le mien est ridicule. Ton amour ne représente qu'un petit arbre frêle alors que le mien est une vaste et verdoyante forêt.

Il avait dit ces phrases avec un air malicieux, il espérait me faire oublier mon cauchemar et il réussit car je ne me rappelais même plus ce cauchemar. Cependant j'étais vexée qu'il pense que mon amour soit si petit alors que le sien était, selon lui, incalculable. Je boudais et me reculais de son torse dans lequel il m'avait blotti pour me calmer.

- Oh non Bella, ne me dis pas que tu boudes ...

- Tu ne veux pas que je te dise que je boude, alors je ne te dirais rien car en effet je boude. Tu viens de me vexer et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ...

- Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison, je ne connais pas tes raison pour que tu boudes ... Pourrais-tu, je te pris, éclairer ma lanterne pour que je connaisse tes motivations ?

- Tu as dit que l'amour que je te porte n'est qu'un petit arbre frêle alors que le tien est une vaste et verdoyante forêt. Tu n'as pas conscience de l'amour que je te porte il me semble...

Il s'esclaffa mais se reprit rapidement en voyant mon air sérieux.

- Voyons Bella, ne sois pas vexée pour si peu. Je sais pertinemment à quel point tu m'aimes. Mais je sais aussi à quel point je t'aime.

Comme pour appuyé ses dires il me regarda dans les yeux avec une telle intensité que j'en oubliais de respirer.

- Bella, respire.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je détournais la tête afin de ne plus croiser son regard et surtout afin d'être capable de réfléchir sans que je n'oublie tout avec juste un de ses regards un peu trop intense. Il me reprit dans ses bras et me déposa de doux et tendres baisers dans le cou. Je repensais soudainement à mon autre souhait, celui de pouvoir disposer de son corps tout entier. Mais je savais qu'il n'accepterait jamais... mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement poser la question même si j'en connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Edward ... les autres sont toujours en chasse ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Eh bien en fait il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ... Voilà j'aimerais réaliser un dernier souhait avant que tu ne me mordes. J'aimerais le réaliser en étant humaine ... parce que je ne sais pas comment je serais après ... dans quel état je serais. Je sais que tout ce qui m'intéressera sera le sang et rien que le sang... Mais j'ai peur ... peur de ne pas te désirer comme je te désire maintenant ... avant un long moment...

Je m'embrouillais complètement dans mes paroles et j'en étais tant gênée que je sentais mes joues rougir. Edward passa délicatement ses mains dessus. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Dans ces yeux qui m'interrogeaient je trouvais suffisamment de courage pour lui exposer mon envie.

- Edward, j'aimerais après notre mariage pendant notre nuit de noce disposais de toi, de ton corps, ton corps tout entier.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes puis soudainement ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle demande.

- Mais Bella, tu sais très bien que je risque de te blesser...

- Chut, écoute-moi. Lui dis-je en posant un doigt sur sa bouche de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas continuer de parler. Tu en es incapable.

Voyant qu'il allait protester je lui lançais un regard noir, ce qui le calma quelque peu.

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas suffisamment puissant pour ne pas me faire mal, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu désires tant ne pas me faire mal, que tu ne me feras jamais mal. Peut importe ce qui se passera, je te veux et j'ai totale confiance en toi. Je sais que tu réussiras à te maitriser, à contrôler ta force. Si ça ne marche pas, tant pis on aura au moins essayé. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais essayons avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

Je resserrais mon étreinte contre lui. Mon cœur battait la chamade après cette révélation. Je ne sais pas d'où venait tout ce courage, mais comme je souhaitais vraiment lui faire part de mes envies, c'était le moment idéal. Edward m'éloigna de lui et me regarda dans les yeux. Dans ce regard je pu apercevoir une lueur que j'avais auparavant je n'avais décelé. Il ne me désirait pas suffisamment pour faire l'amour avec moi, je le dégoutais. Après tout je m'y attendais, qui pouvait bien me désirer, moi une fille si banale incapable de marcher droit sur une surface plane et qui attire les dangers tel un aimant? Je sentis les larmes montaient et je les empêchais de franchir la limite de mes yeux. Mais Edward le remarqua.

- Non Bella, ne crois surtout pas que je ne te désire pas. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi à chaque instant de la journée, je prends énormément sur toi pour ne pas te sauter dessus et crois moi des fois c'est vraiment dur. J'ai simplement peur, oui j'ai peur, peur de te faire mal involontairement parce que je serais trop surpris par mes émotions. Je te l'ai déjà dit un vampire ressent les émotions de façon beaucoup plus intense qu'un humain. Imagine donc comment je ressentirais des émotions si nouvelles... Mais je te promets que l'on essayera...pendant notre voyage de noce ...


	9. Chapter 9

Edward m'avait réconforté. J'aurais ce que je désirais. Je sais que vous pensez que je suis égoïste mais peu m'importe je voulais Edward de toute les manières possibles et je l'aurais, même au péril de ma vie. Pour moi la nuit était finie, je ne voulais pas fermer les yeux de peur que les images de mon cauchemar remontent à la surface. Je voulais continuer à rester dans les bras d'Edward, je pourrais y passer mon éternité. Bien que se chaleur corporelle était quelque peu dérangeante, j'aimais être dans ses bras protecteur, je me sentais en sécurité ainsi.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant quelques heures avant que la famille Cullen rentre. Alice entra directement dans la chambre d'Edward sans frapper. Elle me sépara d'Edward.

- Bella aujourd'hui on va faire les boutiques. Je dois absolument trouver ta robe de mariée. Tu ne peux décemment pas porter du prêt à porter...

- Oui tu as absolument raison Alice, je ne peux pas porter du prêt à porter... Mais je ne porterais pas non plus une robe de haute couture. De plus notre mariage n'est pas prévu avant un mois. Alors nous aurons tout le temps de faire du shopping plus tard. Maintenant si tu pouvais sortir de la chambre s'il te plait, j'aimerais rester seule avec Edward. Merci.

Mon petit discours eu le don de faire taire ma futur belle sœur. Je m'en voulais quand même de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

- Mais Bella, un mariage se prépare longtemps à l'avance...

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Alice.

Me voilà prise au piège avec Edward qui s'allie à mon adversaire. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Mais mon père n'est même pas encore au courant de mon mariage. Alors pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir m'acheter ma robe de mariée tout de suite ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller prévenir ton père avant de partir avec Alice faire du shopping...

Je soupirais. Décidément Edward ne faisait rien pour me faciliter la vie. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

- Bon je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, nous dit Alice. Bella je passe te chercher ici même dans une heure pas un secondes de plus. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Je ne me tournais pas vers Edward et me dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain. Il vînt se poster devant moi, m'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de sa chambre. Après tout la salle de bain d'Edward, n'étais pas la seule de la maison. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre pas, il m'attrapa par la taille et me tourna vers lui. Je ne voulais pas le regarder, il m'avait livré au diable, il savait pourtant que je déteste le shopping. En plus laisser Alice m'emmener faire du shopping était une torture pour moi et ça il le savait également. Il me releva la tête de façon à ce que je le regarde dans les yeux. En grande têtue que je suis, je résistais mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. A partir du moment où je me plongeais dans ces prunelles dorées, j'oubliais tout, j'oubliais même pourquoi j'étais fâchée contre lui.

- Bella je suis désolé, me dit-il, mais plus vite nous aurons préparé le mariage, plus vite nous nous marierons. J'espère que tu me comprends, je ne veux pas attendre pour t'épouser. Je veux tellement que tu deviennes ma femme, que je serais capable de t'emmener à Las-Vegas pour que notre union soit officialisée.

- Sauf que tu ne le feras pas Edward, tu ne voudrais pas me décevoir..., dit une voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle d'Alice.

- D'accord, je vais y aller. Mais d'abords j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes annoncer la ... nouvelle à mon père.

- Bien entendu, il s'agit de notre mariage à tous les deux.

Il sourit, ce qui me fit fondre sur place. Mon cœur eut quelques ratés et je manquai de m'effondrer sur le sol. Heureusement que mon futur mari me tenait fermement. Mon futur mari, je me surpris moi-même à utiliser ces mots. Oui j'allais me marier et j'en étais heureuse. Par contre pour ce qui était de l'organisation de mon mariage, je préférais laisser ça à Alice... Une voix me tira de mes pensées. C'était Alice. Elle était entrée en trombe dans la chambre où je me trouvais et me serrais dans ses bras.

- Oh merci Bella, je t'en suis si reconnaissante...

- Alice j'ai tout de même quelques exigences ...

- Lesquelles ? Me demanda-t-elle plus si sure d'elle à présent.

- Je veux un mariage simple, pas trop exubérant et excentrique. Je veux qu'il se déroule ici à Forks et je souhaite aussi avoir un droit de véto sur les invités. N'invite surtout pas toute la ville ...

- Oh merci, Bella, merci.

Elle sautillait de joie. Edward s'esclaffa et je le suivis rapidement. Jasper entra dans la chambre et regarda Alice puis son regard dévia sur Edward et moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Nous demanda-t-il.

- Oh je lui ai juste donné le droit d'organiser notre mariage.

Jasper explosa de rire. Alice lui lança un regard hargneux.

- Très bien Jasper, tu le prends comme ça ... Eh bien tu n'es pas prêt de disposer de moi ...

- Mais ... Alice ...

Alice sortir de la chambre en me lançant un sourire plein de sous entendu. Jasper la suivait déconcerté. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre, nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire. Lorsque nous fûmes calmés, nous partîmes en direction de chez mon père. J'avoue avoir peur de sa réaction. Je savais qu'il avait bon nombre de réticences concernant les mariages à 18 ans, il avait connu cette situation avec ma mère. Nous étions dans la voiture et Edward me pris la main et l'embrassa. Il regarda de plus prêt ma bague de fiançailles. Elle était magnifique, un anneau en or serti de 2 diamants. Elle était peut-être ancienne mais elle avait de la valeur aux yeux d'Edward et aux miens.

- Bella, ma chérie, nous sommes arrivés. Si tu ne veux pas lui annoncer la grande nouvelle aujourd'hui, je comprendrais ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que se marier à 18 ans, juste après être sorti du lycée est mal vu par tes parents et que tu as peur des réactions qu'ils peuvent avoir, mais je suis là, rien ne pourra t'arriver mon amour... je veillerais sur toi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Edward, je ne veux pas remettre l'annonce de notre mariage au lendemain. De toute manière il faudra bien que mon père et ma mère sachent que nous allons nous marier. J'ai aussi envie que toi que tout le monde sache que je t'ai choisi. Je t'aime tellement.

Après ma déclaration, je me penchais vers lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Mais il emprisonna mes lèvres avant que je puisse me reculer. Il approfondit notre baiser en dépassant un bon nombre de limites qu'il avait mises en place. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, mais j'étais quand même surprise, agréablement surprise. Il recula le premier et jeta un coup vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mon père devait nous épier derrière les rideaux, en pensant ne pas être à découvert.

- Prête ? Me demanda Edward. Courage, je serais là à côté de toi. Je t'aime.

Je lui souris et me détacha et sortit de la voiture. Il marchait à allure humaine, et me rejoignis. Je le pris par la main et l'emmena vers la porte. Nous entrâmes. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Edward me déposait un baiser dans le creux du cou.

- Tu ne m'aides pas à me calmer là Edward, lui dis-je en chuchotant.

- Bella c'est toi ? Me demanda mon père.

- Oui c'est nous ... lui répondis-je.

Mon père grommela et nous le rejoignîmes dans le salon. Il était assis sur le fauteuil et Edward et moi nous assîmes en face sur le canapé. En voyant ma tête, mon père éteint la télé. Je pris une grosse inspiration avant de débuter.

- Papa, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer...

Mon père devint rouge. Il me regarda puis regarda Edward et enfin nos mains entrelacées. Son regard se posa sur ma bague mise à la main gauche.

- Bella, tu sais très bien ce que je pense des mariages à vos âges, vous êtes trop jeunes.

Il s'était à peu près calmer, ou du moins en apparence. Edward émis un petit rictus presque inaudible. Si mon père connaissait l'âge d'Edward, je ne suis pas sure qu'il le trouve trop âgé.

- Monsieur Swan, si j'ai demandé Bella en mariage c'est parce que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux que tout le monde puisse le constater. Pour moi le mariage a une grande importance. Je ne me marierais pas avec Bella si je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je connais vos réticences pour les mariages juste après la fin du lycée, je sais également que vous avez peur qu'elle souffre à nouveau, mais je vous promets que je veillerais sur elle comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre vie. Elle est ma vie. « Mes grandes souffrances dans ce monde ont été les souffrances de Bella, je les ai toutes guettées et ressenties dès leur origine. Ma grande raison de vivre, c'est elle. Si tout le reste périssaient et qu'elle demeurât, je continuerais d'exister ; mais si tout le reste demeurait et qu'elle fut anéantie, l'univers me deviendrait complètement étranger, je n'aurais plus l'air d'en faire parti... »

Je m'étais figée à l'entente de ses dernières phrases. Elle provenaient de mon livre préféré, les Hauts de Hurle-vent. Je le regardais, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Jamais on ne m'avait fait telle déclaration. Mon père était visiblement touché lui aussi par cette déclaration. Il essaya de se recomposer une attitude paisible avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je constate que tu as de bonnes intention Edward, je vois également que tu éprouves pour ma fille de réels sentiments. Je consens donc à votre mariage. Mais une chose Edward. Si jamais il arrivait que ma fille souffre par ta faute, je me ferais un plaisir de te botter les fesses... Compris ?

- Bien entendu, Monsieur Swan, mais vous n'en aurait pas l'occasion car je ne veux pas que Bella souffre, cela me ferait souffrir de la voir ainsi.

- Une dernière chose Edward, appelle moi Charlie s'il te plait. Après tout tu seras bientôt mon gendre... Mais quand aura lieu votre mariage ?

- Dans un peu plus d'un mois. Le 13 août précisément. Lui répondis-je.

- Bien, je serais présent. Après tout c'est mon rôle d'accompagner ma fille à l'autel... enfin si tu le souhaites Bella ...

- Que croies-tu papa. Tu es mon père, et selon la tradition c'est mon père, en l'occurrence toi, qui doit m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel où je rejoindrais mon futur mari...

Il était heureux de ma révélation.

- Bien Charlie nous allons vous quitter, il faut que nous réglions quelques points avec ma famille. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous ramène Bella demain, et qu'elle reste dormir chez moi ?

- Non, après tout bientôt elle ne vivra plus avec moi, alors autant m'y habituer tout de suite. Bella, je te souhaite du courage pour annoncer ton mariage à ta mère.

Je le regardais ahurie. Il avait l'air heureux d'avoir prononcer ces paroles. Ma mère et les mariages après le lycée ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Elle s'y opposerait. Voilà pourquoi Charlie était si heureux. Il espérait que ma mère, me résonne afin que je n'épouse pas Edward. Mais avec ou sans leur accord, je me serais liée à lui pour l'éternité, pour le meilleur comme le pire.

- Bien sur papa, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. Je t'aime ...

C'était peut-être une des premières fois que je disais réellement à mon père que je l'aimais. Ni lui, ni moi n'étions démonstratif pour ce qui était des sentiments.  
Je le prenais dans mes bras avant de sortir avec Edward de ma maison, car pour le moment c'est-ce qu'elle était. Nous rentrâmes dans la voiture sans avoir prononcer la moindre parole. Le silence n'était en rien dérangeant, gênant, il était juste paisible et calme.


	10. Chapter 10

Je vous prépare en ce moment même une petite surprise pour Noël et nouvel an, en espérant que vous apprécierez. Merci pour toutes vos mises en Alerte et vos Reviews. Bises Lucile

Nous étions à peine arrivés à la villa, la moteur était à peine coupé, que déjà Alice me sautait dessus et m'entraina à l'intérieur, plus précisément dans sa chambre. Elle partit à vitesse vampirique et revint 3 secondes plus tard.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai vu dans une de mes vision ta robe alors je te l'ai achetée et je voulais que tu l'essayes maintenant. Mais d'abord il faut qu'Edward sorte de mes pensées et sorte de la maison aussi.

Je la regardais avec un air interrogateur.

- Bella, c'est la tradition, il ne doit pas voir ta robe avant la cérémonie, sinon ça porte malheur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Allez montre moi ma robe, j'ai hâte de la voir.

Alice me regarda ébahie.

- Je suis heureuse de me marier, et un mariage sans robe n'est pas un mariage non ?

- Ah ma Bella, enfin tu as pris goût pour la mode. Je commençais à désespérer...

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je repris contenance à la vue d'une housse blanche. Je me dirigeais vers cette house comme attirée par ce qu'elle contenait. J'ouvris la housse lentement, puis vis ma robe. Au premier regard je l'aimais déjà. Je la sortais délicatement de sa protection. Mon dieu, qu'elle était divine. Une mer de soie blanche, un bustier légèrement brodée. Une robe simple mais magnifique comme je le désirais. Je me tournais vers Alice et lui souris. J'étais tellement émue par la beauté de la robe que j'étais incapable de parler. Alice me prit la robe des mains et je commençais à me déshabiller. Je n'éprouvais aucune gêne, j'avais trop hâte d'enfiler ma robe de mariée. Une fois en sous vêtements, Alice m'aida pour enfiler ma robe. Elle était douce et malgré toute attende incroyablement confortable. Rien qu'en ayant enfilé cette merveille, je me sentais magnifique, je me sentais un peu plus digne d'être la future épouse d'Edward

- Bella, tu es magnifique ...

- Merci Alice. Tu sais je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et pour Edward. Je devrais te faire confiance plus souvent, cette robe est parfaite. Si tu pouvais réussir l'organisation de notre mariage comme tu as réussi à me trouver cette robe, je t'en serais éternellement et j'accepterais surement que tu m'emmènes faire du shopping ...

Elle sautait partout, je lui avais fait plaisir et j'en étais heureuse. Dans un peu plus d'un mois à cette heure ci, je serais Madame Isabella Marie Swan Cullen ou tout simplement Bella Cullen. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Contre toute attente j'étais vraiment heureuse de me marier à Edward. Alice me sortit une fois de plus en me demandant d'ôter ma robe.

- Allez, enlève ça et va rejoindre Edward. Il meurt d'envie de te revoir, tu lui manques terriblement...

- Je sais ... A moi aussi il me manque...

Je retirais ma robe et me rhabillais rapidement. Je remerciais une dernière fois Alice pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour moi et partis rejoindre mon unique amour. A peine sortie de la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper, que deux bras froids m'entouraient la taille. C'était Edward. Nous allâmes dans se chambre où nous nous sommes assis sur le lit qui m'était destiné. J'étais blottie dans ses bras, ma tête contre son torse. De temps en temps il me déposait des baisers dans le creux du cou, remontait jusqu'à mon oreille et redescendait jusqu'à mes lèvres où il me déposait de tendres et doux baisers. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, sans parler juste à se câliner, se montrer notre amour. Tout en tendresse, volupté et douceur. J'aimais particulièrement ces instants. Nous deux, rien que nous deux éloignés du monde.

- Edward ... demandais-je tendrement.

- Oui, ma Bella ?

- Je voulais savoir ... si ... avant moi ... tu avais ... fréquenté des femmes humaines ou vampires.

Je sentis mes joues viraient au rouge. J'étais embarrassée de ce qu'Edward pouvait me répondre. Avant lui, je n'avais jamais connu ou même fréquenté un homme. A vrai dire, les garçons ne me prêtaient pas attention et cela ne me gênais pas tellement puisque je voulais à tout pris rester discrète. Alors comprenez mon agacement et mon étonnement lorsqu'à mon arrivée au lycée de Forks, les garçons me prêtaient attention. Je n'ai jamais été habituée à être le point de mire de tous les regards, je préfère de loin être à l'arrière plan qu'être le centre d'intérêt de tout à chacun. Imaginez-vous ce que j'endure depuis que je suis avec Edward. Tout le temps les gens me regardent, pensant certainement que je n'avais rien à faire avec lui, que ma beauté était fade à côté de la sienne. Cela dit je comprenais cette dernière pensée, je la partageais.

- En réalité Bella, je n'ai jamais fréquenté de femme humaine ou vampire avant de te connaitre... ou du moins pas vraiment...

- Pas vraiment ?

- Oui en fait, dans le clan des Denali, il y a un vampire femelle, Tanya, qui est très intéressée par moi. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle. Mais elle a souvent flirté avec moi. A une époque, nous les Cullen vivions avec leur clan mais nous avions du nous séparer car nous étions trop nombreux donc trop repérables. Imagine ce que c'est que 13 personnes comme nous, dotées d'une beauté inhumaine ainsi que de faculté mentale dépassant la plupart des humains vivants sur terre. Les gens commençaient à s'interroger à notre propos. C'est ainsi que nous avions du déménager ici, à Forks. Mais pour en revenir à Tanya, je n'ai jamais accédé à ses désirs. Donc on peut dire que tu es la première femme que je fréquente depuis ma renaissance. Pour ce qui est de ma vie humaine, je n'en n'ai que peu de souvenir, mais j'étais tellement fasciné par l'envie de participer à la 1ere guerre mondiale, tellement obsédé à faire parti de l'armée, que je suppose que je n'avais pas le temps, ni l'envie de fréquenter une femme, ni même de faire des rencontres. J'espère que tout ceci aura répondu à ta question.

- Oui, dis-je en chuchotant.

Mais j'avais encore une multitude de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête. L'une d'elle me préoccupait particulièrement.

- Bella, explique-moi ce qui te préoccupe. Tu sais très bien que ne pas pouvoir lire dans tes pensées m'exaspère au plus au point, alors je t'en prie fais moi pars de tes inquiétudes.

- Ce n'est rien ... enfin presque rien...

- Bella, me gronda-t-il.

Il tourna ma tête de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas le regarde, sachant pertinemment que je lui céderais absolument tout sous l'influence des ses prunelles en fusion.

- Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, me susurra-t-il

- C'est idiot...

- Peu m'importe si c'est idiot ou non, ça te tracasse et cela m'embête de te voir dans cet état là.

- Bien, dis-je sachant que j'avais de toute manière perdu la partie, et bien vois-tu je me demandais si tu me désirerais toujours lorsque je serais un vampire comme toi...

Il éclata de rire. Je me vexai. Remarquant que j'avais mal interprété son rire, il se calma. Nous étions assis sur le lit. Il m'y allongea et se positionna au dessus de moi sans pour autant s'appuyé sur moi. Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et y déposa une infinité de baiser tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Il remonta alors vers mon oreille.

- Bella, je te désirerais toujours lorsque tu seras transformé. Tout sera plus facile pour moi, je n'aurais pas à me retenir de peur de te blesser, je pourrais enfin me laisser aller comme je le souhaite. Tu seras toujours ma Bella, sans l'odeur du sang si tentante, mais tu seras toujours la femme que j'aime et que je désire à un point inimaginable...

- Non Edward, je ne serais plus comme avant... J'aurais changé physiquement, je serais devenue belle, j'espère que je ne serais plus aussi maladroite. Et tu te trompes sur un point également. Au début je serais tellement hantée par la soif que je ne pourrais plus te désirer comme je te désire maintenant. Et ça me fait peur, parce que je ne pourrais pas profiter de toi pleinement avant un moment.

- Bella, chaque vampire est différent. Toi tu es déjà différente étant humaine, alors imagine ce que se sera lorsque tu seras comme ma famille et moi. Tu ne supportes pas le sang alors que tu es humaine, peut-être que lorsque tu seras vampire la soif et le sang ne seront pas ta priorité. De plus Bella tu sais tellement de chose à propos des vampires que lorsque tu le deviendras, tu sauras quoi faire. J'ai confiance en toi Bella.

- Dis moi Edward, tu me parais plus enthousiaste à l'idée que tu me transformes. Pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ?

- Je m'efforce à te donner tout ce que tu souhaites, et tout ce que je suis en mesure de t'offrir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si ton bonheur est de devenir comme moi je ne peux m'y opposer, même si l'idée de te tuer et que tu deviennes un monstre pour l'éternité me rebute.

- Mais dis-toi que même si je suis un monstre, tu pourras disposer de moi toute l'éternité.

- Justement je suis tellement égoïste que je me réjouis de t'avoir à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours...

Sur ces dernières paroles il me donna un long et tendre baiser. Nous continuâmes à parler, avant que je ne m'endorme dans ces bras... Maintenant j'étais rassurée, je n'avais plus à m'en faire. Humaine ou vampire, Edward m'aimerais toujours et ne partirais plus. Nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, aussi longue soit-elle. Mais malheureusement le futur n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Nous serions en effet heureux tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, mais nous devrions vivre et supporter de nombreuses épreuves qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses pour notre couple. Mais je n'en étais pas encore consciente. Pour le moment j'étais heureuse, mais demain est un autre jour...


	11. Chapter 11

J'étais tellement exténuée cette nuit, que pas un seul rêve ou cauchemar n'a peuplé mes songes. A mon réveil je m'attendais à trouver Edward à mes côtés comme tous les matins depuis que j'ai emménagé chez lui. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans la chambre. Comme d'habitude il n'y avait aucun bruit, normal puisque les vampires sont extrêmement silencieux. J'allais me laver et enfiler les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait préparé au préalable. Une fois prête je descendais les escaliers, doucement, pour ne pas tomber. Je fus surprise de découvrir 13 personnes dans le salon. Tous les Cullen étaient là, même Carlisle qui devait travailler à l'hôpital. Esmée me rejoignis pendant que je contemplais la scène.

- Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, il est dans la cuisine.

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Je partis dans la cuisine. Je m'étonnais une fois de plus lorsque je constatais qu'Edward ne m'avais pas accompagné dans la cuisine. Bah il doit être occupé avec leurs invités, me dis-je. Je mangeais tranquillement et personne ne me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Bizarre ... habituellement il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi que se soit Edward, Alice ou encore Esmée. Une fois fini, je retournais dans le salon et constatais avec horreur qu'Edward avait une femme accrochée à son bras. Une femme sublime, qui méritait largement sa place. Edward la regardait et lui fit MON sourire en coin, ce sourire je ne l'avais jamais vu le donner à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Apparemment je n'avais plus ma place ici. Jasper me fit un sourire contrit, je lui rendis un sourire d'excuse. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque Rosalie me rattrapa.

- Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Me demanda-t-elle très doucement de façon à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation. Nous nous installâmes dans ma Chevrolet. Je conduisais, cherchant à tout prix à fuir cette étrange situation. Rosalie pris enfin la parole, nous devions être alors suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne puissent pas nous attendre, et pour qu'Edward ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées de sa sœur.

- Tu viens tout juste de faire connaissance avec le clan des Denali, par conséquent tu viens aussi de faire la connaissance de Tanya et ses fantasmes concernant Edward.

- Oui j'ai pu constater ça...

Alors c'était elle, la fameuse Tanya. Elle était magnifique, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait repoussé ces avances.

- Mon frère est un triple idiot.

Je me retournais vers elle.

- J'ai bien vu que tu avais mal pris le fait qu'il ait une autre femme que toi dans ces bras. J'ai conscience que tu l'aimes et que le voir avec une autre femme te fais souffrir. Il le sait aussi, mais il n'y a pas prêtait attention. Tu sais je voulais m'excuser pour tout le mal que l'on t'a fait lorsque nous sommes partis. J'ai réalisé que tu avais de réels sentiments pour Edward, que pouvait mourir pour lui et que malgré que nous soyons des vampires tu préfères rester avec mon frère plutôt que d'en être séparé. Tu sais je te trouve courageuse. Peu de personne feraient ce que toi tu as à longueur de journée. Tu mets ta vie en jeu simplement pour rester avec l'homme, enfin homme..., que tu aimes. Mais pourtant je te reproche le fait que tu veuilles devenir comme nous pour vivre l'éternité avec Edward. Je ne sais pas si Edward t'a raconté mon histoire...

- Non, il m'a juste dit que tu as vécu ce que moi j'ai échappé de justesse.

- Oh ... j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il t'avait tout raconté. Bon pour faire cours lorsque j'étais humaine j'étais déjà très belle, j'attirais tous les regards sur moi et j'adorais ça. Mes parents étaient fiers de ma beauté. Un jour ma mère m'a fait apporter le repas de mon père. Elle m'avait auparavant habillé de mes plus beaux habits. Le jour suivant je reçus un bouquet de rose et comme ça chaque jour je recevais un bouquet. La maison entière sentait la rose et l'odeur m'accompagnait partout où j'allais. J'appris plus tard que l'auteur de ces livraisons de fleurs n'était autre que Royce King le fils du patron de mon père. Nous nous sommes fréquentés quelque temps, puis il m'a demandé en mariage. J'ai bien sur accepté car il possédait tout ce à quoi j'aspirais. La richesse, la beauté, l'intelligence... Mais peu avant notre mariage, alors que je rentrais chez moi après avoir passé l'après midi chez une amie, lui et sa bande d'amis étaient complètement souls. Je te passe les détails de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. J'aurais préféré la mort que plutôt endurer tout ça. Ils m'ont abandonné dans cette ruelle, et c'est ici que Carlisle m'a trouvé pratiquement morte. Ensuite il m'a transformé. Je n'ai tué que très peu de personne dans ma vie, mon casier est presque aussi vierge que celui de Carlisle, largement moins gros que celui d'Edward. Les seules personnes que j'ai tuées sont les personnes qui ont osés m'infliger un tel sort. Une des seules choses que je regrette étant vampire c'est que je ne peux enfanter. Mon seul désir est celui d'avoir un enfant, j'ai déjà tout le reste. Peut-être que pour toi maintenant ton seul désir est celui de vivre éternellement aux côtés d'Edward, mais tu ne sais pas à quoi tu aspireras dans une dizaine d'années. Alors je t'en prie réfléchis bien à tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Merci, d'avoir partager tout ça avec moi... Et je te promets d'y réfléchir.

- De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je te laisse d'accord ?

- Euh oui bien sur. Pourrais-tu dire à Edward que je l'attends chez moi, s'il te plait.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure surement Bella.

Elle m'adressa un sourire à en jalouser les plus beaux mannequins avant de disparaitre dans la forêt. Je rentrais chez moi. Charlie travaillait toujours. J'en profitais donc pour prévenir ma mère de mes prochaines noces. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Allo ?

- Allo, bonjour maman, c'est Bella.

- Bella ? Oh bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles. Que se passe-t-il de beau à Forks ?

- Ca va. Maman si je t'ai appelé c'est pour t'informer quelque chose d'important. J'espère que tu ne te fâcheras pas. C'est important pour moi.

- D'accord, je ne me mettrai pas en rogne tu as ma promesse.

Et voilà qu'elle aussi se mettait à faire des promesses...

- Eh bien en fait, Edward et moi allons-nous marier dans un mois ...

Un long silence se fit entendre puis ma mère reprit la parole calmement.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, ma chérie. Il était temps que tu trouves ton bonheur. Je sais que tu vas me demander si je m'oppose à ce mariage alors que vous sortez tout deux du lycée, et je te réponds que non, je ne suis aucunement opposée à ton mariage. Tu as aussi le droit à ton bonheur. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup occupée de moi, mais maintenant tu dois t'occuper de toi et d'Edward. Il t'aime passionnément et malgré le fait qu'il t'est quitté une fois, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne recommencera pas. Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Alors là j'étais complètement étonnée. Ma mère allait même jusqu'à donner sa bénédiction à mon mariage.

- Merci maman, je t'aime du fond du cœur. Tu me manques...

- Toi aussi ma belle tu me manques. Je suis désolée je dois te laisser, Phil m'attends on doit aller au restaurant. Bisous je t'aime Bella, à bientôt.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. En revoir.

Et elle raccrocha. Un immense sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Mes parents ne s'étaient absolument pas opposés à notre mariage. J'étais heureuse, très heureuse. Dans un mois je serais Bella Cullen, mariée à l'homme, vampire, que j'aime plus que tout.

J'attendais Edward dans ma chambre depuis quelques minutes, quand enfin il arriva par la fenêtre. Il s'allongea sur le lit où j'étais déjà allongée. Il me prit dans ses bras et me déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- J'ai appelé ma mère pour lui annoncé notre mariage... elle à étonnement très bien pris la nouvelle.

- C'est merveilleux alors. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que nous soyons le 13 août, que tu sois enfin mienne pour l'éternité... et surtout je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Si tu es parti c'est de ma faute. Je me doute bien que me voir avec Tanya t'a fait souffrir. Jasper ma l'a dit. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su que cela allait te faire mal.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, je ne t'en veux pas. Si je suis parti c'était seulement parce que je pensais que tu voulais rester avec les Denali, je peux le comprendre. Mais il est vrai que j'ai eu peur que tu ... partes à nouveau... Excuse-moi de m'être tant inquiété, c'était inutile.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et déposa de tendres baisers sur mon cou. Ereintée, je m'y endormis.


	12. Chapter 12

Je me réveillais dans la chambre d'Edward, alors que je m'étais endormie dans la mienne. Edward a surement du me ramener chez lui. Je me tournais et atterris contre une masse froide. J'ouvris les yeux et pu constater que c'était en réalité Edward. Il tourna la tête et me fis son magnifique sourire en coin que j'adorais.

- Bonjour mon amour... As-tu bien dormi ?

- Bonjour, oui j'ai très bien dormi...

Edward s'approcha pour m'embrasser, mais au même moment Alice entrait dans la chambre et sautait sur le lit. Edward émis un grondement et fusilla sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci lui tira la langue et il leva les yeux au ciel. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Alice ne connais-tu donc pas l'existence des portes et de l'intimité ? Demanda mon vampire adoré.

- Bah non ...

Edward soupira et j'explosai de rire. Il me regarda et me souris malicieusement.

- Bien Bella, dépêche-toi de te préparer, aujourd'hui je t'emmène faire du shopping. Me dis Alice.

J'implorais Edward du regard. Il s'approcha de moi, m'enlaça et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Ma chérie, puisque tu n'as pas pris mon parti auparavant, tu vas te faire une joie d'accompagner ma bien aimée sœur ici présente, et je ne trouverais aucune excuse pour que tu échappes, à ses envies ...

Je me reculais de son étreinte et lui lançais un regard noir.

- Espèce de sale traitre. Tu n'as pas honte de te conduire ainsi avec ta future femme...

- Je n'en éprouve absolument aucun regret ...

Il me dévisagea avant de rire bruyamment. Je me vexai et sortais du lit, sans un regard pour Edward.

- Bella, je t'attends dans trente minutes dans le salon... me dis Alice, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'Edward m'attrapa par le bras. Il m'attira contre son torse et me pris dans ses bras. Je ne faisais rien, me contentait de laisser mes bras pendre le long de mon corps. Edward déposa des baisers sur mon front, mon nez, mes joues, dans le creux de mon cou. Il essaya de m'embrasser, mais je détournais ma tête de façon à ce que c'est lèvres viennent se déposer sur mes joues et non sur mes lèvres. Il grogna et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle.

Je savais que s'il continuait ainsi, je ne pourrais lui résister bien longtemps. Il en avait également conscience. Il continua à parsemer des baisers sur chaque parcelle de mon visage. Ses baisers pouvaient tout aussi bien être tendre que plus langoureux. Mon souffle devenait erratique, ce qui amusait beaucoup Edward. Il dissimulait un rire lorsqu'il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Il voulait jouer... et bien il allait jouer...

Tandis qu'il continuait à m'embrasser, je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse, je déboutonnais sa chemise et la jeta au sol. Je caressais son torse marmoréen, parfaitement dessiné et musclé, du bout des doigts. Je traçais chaque ligne des ses muscles, le faisait frissonner. Je réprimais un sourire lorsqu'il m'embrassa de façon plus appuyé. Il appréciait visiblement mes caresses et il me le faisait savoir. Encouragé par son plaisir, je le caressais de la façon la plus sensuelle que j'étais capable. Visiblement ébranlé par le plaisir que je lui procurais, Edward captura mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. Il voyait vraiment ses précautions à la baisse. Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui me demandait un baiser plus langoureux, plus intense. J'accédais à ses désirs, sans la moindre once d'hésitation. Nous fûmes rapidement coupés par Alice qui cria depuis le salon.

- Bella et Edward, vous arrêtez tout de suite vos petits jeux en amoureux avant que vous ne vous emballiez vraiment. Bella doit aller prendre sa douche et se préparer pour m'accompagner au shopping, et toi Edward je t'interdis formellement de la déconcentré. Est-ce clair ?

Edward soupira avant de me glisser à l'oreille :

- Je pense sérieusement à lui retirer l'organisation de notre mariage si elle continue à nous déranger lorsque nous sommes occupés par quelque chose de très important.

- Je t'ai entendu Edward... cria de nouveau Alice.

Edward continua cependant à m'embrasser. Il n'avait décidemment pas envie de me laisser partir. Mais Alice ne le voyait pas de ce point de vue là, et apparemment c'était le cas pour toute la famille Cullen, ainsi que les Denali.

- Edward, tu veux vraiment que je vienne vous séparez, ou que se soit Emmett qui s'en charge ? Demanda Alice.

Question purement rhétorique. Nous n'avions en aucun cas envie d'être séparés. Après Alice, ce fut au tour d'Emmett de nous embêter.

- Allez Eddie lâche Bella le temps qu'elle aille se laver. Tu auras tout le temps de lui sauter dessus pendant votre nuit de noces.

Rien qu'entendre les paroles d'Emmett me fit rougir au plus au point, ce qui fit encore une fois rire Edward.

- Emmett, dit Edward en sachant très bien que tous les vampires ici présents entendraient ce qu'il dit, si j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, comme tu le dis, maintenant et bien je le ferais. Alors maintenant laissez nous tranquille, nous sommes légèrement occupé...

Edward me porta et me déposa sur le lit, toujours en m'embrassant. Il se positionna au dessus de moi, sans pour autant peser. Il entreprit de défaire les boutons de ma chemise, puis la jeta au sol à côté de la sienne. Il déposa des baisers sur ma peau qui venait d'être mise à nue. Je n'éprouvais aucune gêne à être à moitié nue devant Edward, cela amplifiait le désir que j'éprouve pour lui, désir qui était déjà très important. Mon cœur s'emballait déjà depuis un certain temps, mais il s'emballa d'autant plus lorsqu'Edward embrassa le haut de ma poitrine. Qu'il me fasse un effet pareil ne me gênait pas tellement, mais ce qui me gênait le plus c'est qu'Edward avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il me procurait.  
On entendit un gros boum, ce qui nous fit sursauter. Je tournais la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, et je vis toute la famille Cullen ainsi que les Denali dans notre chambre. Emmett tenait dans ses bras la porte. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant dans quelle positon Edward et moi étions, ainsi que nos tenues ...

- C'est pas vrai, on ne peut même pas avoir un moment de tranquillité dans cette maison.

- Je t'avais prévenu des mesures que j'allais prendre, Edward. Et je ne me suis même pas gênée pour les prendre.

- On avait légèrement constaté ça, Alice. Répliquais-je.

Je sentis le regard inquisiteur d'Emmett sur moi et je m'empourprais derechef, je me cachais même dans les bras de mon bien aimé. Emmett libéra un rire tonitruant.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser quelques instants s'il vous plait... ?

- Vous avez deux minutes, pas une de plus, et après je viendrais chercher Bella...

Je lâchais un soupire après la phrase d'Alice, et tous sortirent de la chambre.

- Je suis désolé...

Je regardais Edward, incrédule. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il voulait tout de même s'excuser.

- De quoi es-tu désolé ?

- De m'être laisser emporter et de ne pas les avoir entendus ...

- Tu ne les as pas entendus ?

- Non ... j'étais occupé ... à combler les désirs de ma future femme ... et les miens.

Il glissa une main à l'arrière de sa nuque. Il était visiblement gêné. Je l'attrapais par la nuque de façon à le ramener près de moi. Je lui déposais un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je ne suis absolument pas désolé de ce que nous avons ...

- Bah dis donc Edward, elle devient chaude ta fiancé...

- La ferme Emmett. Répliquais-je

- Et vulgaire en plus ...

On entendit un bruit sourd provenant du salon. Rosalie avait sans doute du avoir frappé son mari pour qu'il se taise.  
Connaissant Alice, je repoussais Edward et sortais du lit pour aller m'habiller. Il resta sur le lit à m'observer le temps que j'enfile des vêtements. Une fois habillée, je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras. Il inspira, la tête dans mes cheveux.

- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella, que les mots ne suffisent plus à exprimer l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, je m'en voudrais éternellement. Jamais je n'aurais du sous estimer l'importance et la force de nos sentiments.

- Edward ... tout ça c'est du passé. Maintenant nous sommes là tous les deux, bientôt unis à jamais ... Alors cesse de te faire du mouron, compris ?

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa. Nous descendîmes ensuite au salon où Alice m'attendait ainsi que Rosalie, Tanya, Kate et Irina. Cette journée de shopping va être très très longue, je le sens.


	13. Chapter 13

Nous voilà en route pour Seattle. Les filles parlaient de tout et de rien, mais je ne prêtais absolument pas attention à ce qu'elles racontaient. J'étais dans un autre monde - le mien - en compagnie d'Edward.  
Le trajet se déroula ainsi pendant une petite heure. La voiture était arrêté, les filles sorties, mais moi j'étais toujours dans mon monde. Alice vint me secouer pour que je sorte.

- Bella, allez viens, nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Rosalie, Kate et Irina vont de leur côté et Tanya, toi et moi allons de notre coté.

J'acquiesçais et sortit de la voiture. Elles me trainèrent dans plusieurs magasins, dont un magasin de lingerie. Alice avait insisté pour m'acheter une ribambelle d'ensembles tous plus osés les uns que les autres. Je ne discutais pas et me contentais d'essayer ce qu'elle me donnés. Je venais de finir d'enfiler le dernier ensemble, quand je remarquais qu'il était entièrement transparent. Très beau certes mais transparent.

- Alice ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Lui demandais-je en montrant l'ensemble.

- Hum, tu es magnifique. Edward ne te résisteras pas longtemps comme ça ... dit elle en éludant ma question.

- Or de question que tu m'achètes ça, en plus je ne le mettrais jamais. Alors tu vas le reposer, et on va sortir de ce magasin. En plus tu m'as déjà payé suffisamment de lingerie pour toute ma vie.

Elle me fit une tête de chien battu, avec un regard de cocker.

- Alice, pas ce regard s'il te plait. Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regardes ainsi.

- J'ai encore gagné rétorqua-t-elle.

C'est en soupirant que j'enlevais cette ... chose ... et me rhabillais. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le magasin. Etrange. Je sortais de la cabine et regardais autour de moi. Tout le monde était comme figé... même Alice et Tanya qui pourtant sont des vampires. Tout le monde ... sauf moi. Pourquoi étais-je la seule? J'entendis comme un bruissement de vêtements derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement et vis Irina. Elle aussi pouvait bouger. Rien qu'en voyant la haine et le mépris dans son regard, je frissonnais d'effroi. Ainsi c'était elle qui avait stoppé le temps, sauf pour nous deux. Elle s'avança vers moi avec un sourire de rancœur.

- Nous voilà enfin seules ma chère Bella...

Elle avait presque craché mon prénom.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir venger le meurtre de l'homme que j'ai aimé.

Voilà la cause de sa profonde animosité à mon égard. Elle me juger responsable de la mort de Laurent, vampire qui avait voulu me tuer lorsque les Cullen étaient partis. Se sont des loups garous qui m'avaient sauvé la vie.

- J'avais prévu de me venger le jour de ton mariage, qui devait être le plus jour de ta vie, mais je ne peux plus attendre. Toi aussi tu verras ce que c'est de vivre sans la personne que tu aimes. D'ailleurs notre cher Edward, doit être en mauvais état à l'heure qu'il ait.

- Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous en prendre à Edward. Il n'est en rien responsable de la mort de Laurent. J'endosse l'entière responsabilité du meurtre de Laurent, mais je vous en prie ne vous en prenez pas à Edward. Vous pouvez vous en prendre à moi, mais pas Edward. Sans lui, je ne suis rien. Je vous en prie...

Je fondais en larme rien qu'à l'idée qu'Edward puisse mourir.

- Que c'est délectable de te voir toi, pauvre humaine, me suppliait de ne pas tuer ton bien aimé. Mais il est trop tard... il n'est plus de notre monde.

- Comment ça ... ? Edward est mort ... ?

- Oui ... mais je n'éprouve pas le moindre plaisir de te voir souffrir ainsi, je devrais m'y prendre autrement.

Je n'avais pas entendu le reste de ces paroles. Edward était mort ... rien que d'y penser mon cœur se dit plus douloureux que jamais. Edward était mort ... je l'étais aussi. Je ne suis rien sans lui... je ne suis plus rien maintenant qu'il est parti aux cieux...

Irina s'avança vers moi, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux de façon à ce que je sois débout face à elle.

- Que dirais-tu de pouvoir vivre une éternité ?

- J'aimerais mieux mourir de suite... L'éternité sans Edward n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux ...

- C'est bien pour cela que je te le propose petite sotte. Tu vas vivre avec la souffrance durant toute l'éternité. De plus tu vas vivre mille mort durant les quelques jours de ta transformation. Bon séjour en enfer Bella.

Sur ces mots elle me mordit dans le cou. Un élan de douleur me pris lorsqu'elle enfonça ses dents dans mon cou, puis une source de chaleur se propagea dans mon cou. Elle était de plus en plus chaude. Je pensais même à un moment qu'Irina me faisait brûler vive. Puis la chaleur gagna encore en intensité. Toujours plus chaud, inconfortable. Trop chaud, brûlant. Un incendie me ravageait. Les flammes léchaient chaque partie de mon corps. J'avais toujours aussi mal. Je voulais hurler, mais tellement je souffrais le martyr, je préférais me taire et ne pas hurler ma souffrance. Le feu s'attaquait désormais à la partie basse de mon corps. L'incendie se poursuivait, acharné.  
Je n'avais aucune conscience quant au temps pendant lequel je souffrais. Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que cela durait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. Je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir vampire, si Edward n'étais pas là pour moi.

Quelques temps plus tard (cela aurait pu aussi bien être une année, un mois, trente secondes, je n'en savais rien), je repris légèrement possession de mon corps. Je pouvais désormais bouger les doigts. Les flammes me ravageaient toujours de l'intérieur, mais elle commençait à s'estomper, et se concentrait dans ma poitrine. Je savais que lorsque mon cœur subira la transformation, la douleur serait beaucoup plus intense.

Les derniers battements de mon cœur se firent entendre, puis plus rien. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi, pourtant je sentais différents odeurs, signe que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Je m'octroyais le plaisir d'ouvrir les yeux. « Waouh » fut ma première impression. Je voyais tout dans les moindres détails. Je me relevais et me trouvais en position assise. Et c'est là que je remarquais que toute la famille Cullen était à mon chevet. Tous sauf lui ...

- Edward ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, il va bien, il se remet de ses blessures, à l'instant même où je te parle. Me dis le patriarche des Cullen.

Comment ça, il se remet de ses blessures. Pourquoi est-il blessé ? Sans rien comprendre, je me levais précipitamment et m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'homme que j'aimais. C'était sans compter sur Emmett qui m'attrapa et me souleva du sol avant que je ne puisse sortir de la pièce.

- Calme-toi Bella, arrête de gigoter comme ça... Bon sang, c'est qu'elle a de la force la petite... dis Emmett.

- Lâche-moi Emmett, s'il te plait lâche-moi. Je dois aller le voir. Je t'en prie...

- Non Bella, ça suffit maintenant, tu restes ici avec nous le temps que tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé et que tu connaisses notre version de l'histoire. M'interrompis Carlisle.

J'arrêtais de gesticuler, mais Emmett ne me lâchais pas pour autant. Carlisle commença son récit des évènements.

- Pendant que vous étiez partis à Seattle faire du shopping, nous étions tous partis à la chasse, seul Edward était resté à la maison, puisqu'il avait déjà chassé la veille. Nous avons entendu un hurlement en provenance de la villa. Nous sommes donc tous revenus ici le plus rapidement possible. Edward était en train de se battre contre une dizaine de vampires, ainsi que Victoria. Nous l'avons donc aidé, et nous à bout sommes venus à bout de cette « armée » très facilement, ils n'étaient que des nouveaux nés après tout. Mais malheureusement, Victoria a eu le temps de démembrer le bras d'Edward. Mais il n'a cependant rien de très grave. Il a eu du mal à s'en remettre car il t'a cru morte. Si Esmée ne l'avait pas arrête, il serait allé chez les Volturi.

Je fus prise d'un frisson à l'entente de la volonté d'Edward.

- Puis Alice, Rosalie, Kate, Tanya et toi êtes revenues. Rosalie te portait. Tu ne cessais de t'agiter. Nous avons alors compris que tu étais en pleine transformation. Nous étions tellement inquiet quant à ta transformation, que nous n'avons pas prêté attention au fait qu'Irina ne soit pas revenue. Est-ce que c'est elle qui t'a transformé ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Oui c'est elle. D'ailleurs il y a une chose que vous devriez savoir à son sujet. Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas au courant du fait qu'Irina a un don. Et pas un petit don. Elle est en mesure d'arrêter le temps. De ce fait elle a pu « figer » tout le monde sauf moi, et ainsi elle en a profité pour me transformer...

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir qu'elle était dotée d'un tel don ? Se demanda Eléazar.

- A mon avis, elle faisait tout pour que tu ne le découvres pas, elle pouvait d'une certaine manière contrôlait tes intrusions dans son esprit et ainsi tu n'as pas était en mesure de découvrir ses capacités. Bella, pourrais tu, je te prie, raconter l'histoire de ton point de vue ?

- Bien sur. Nous étions donc dans ce magasin de lingerie...

Je me sentais rougir rien qu'à l'idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais comprenais plus tard que les autres n'étaient pas en mesure de remarquer ma gène, à part bien évidemment Jasper.

- J'étais en train de me rhabiller... et tout à coup il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. J'ai trouvé ça étrange... alors je suis sortie de la cabine. Et c'est là que j'ai vu que tout le monde était comme figé. Tout le monde sauf moi ... Puis j'ai entendu du bruit et c'est là que j'ai remarqué Irina. J'ai de suite compris qu'elle était responsable de cet arrêt dans le temps. Nous avons un peu parlé, mais vraiment très peu. Il se trouve qu'elle était anéantie par la mort de Laurent, et qu'elle ne désirait que la vengeance. Elle me tenait responsable de la mort de la personne qu'elle aimait, alors que je n'y étais pour rien, se sont les loups qui ont mis fin à la vie de Laurent, pas moi... je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu ...

Je m'imaginais, moi faible humaine, tuer un vampire de plusieurs centenaires. J'émis un petit rire à cette pensée. On se racla la gorge, sans doute Emmett, et je sortis de mes songes.

- Pour vengeance, elle avait prévu de tuer Edward, elle savait pertinemment que sans lui je n'étais rien. Lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé sa mort, je me suis sentie mourir également. Elle se délectait de ma souffrance. Pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant à ces yeux. Elle a alors décidé de me transformer pour que je passe mon éternité à souffrir de la mort de l'homme que j'aime ... enfin homme ... Et bon après il y a eu tout le tralala avec la souffrance que j'ai ressenti durant ma transformation. Puis je me suis réveillée aujourd'hui.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Irina a fait tout ça... dis Tanya.

- Je la comprendre, ou du moins m'y efforcer. Si on me privait de l'homme que j'aime, se serait capable de tout pour me venger... répliquais-je.

- Hors de question que tu te venges pour moi ...

Je me retournais brusquement à l'entente de sa voix. J'étais tellement concentré sur mes souvenirs et sur mes paroles que je n'avais pas senti, ni même entendu qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il me fit son magnifique sourire en coin. Je me jetais dans ses bras en une fraction de secondes. Nous vacillâmes avant de nous effondrer sur le sol. Je passais ma main sur sa joue et je reçus comme une légère décharge électrique. Comment étais-ce possible ? Je le regardais le plus tendrement que je pu. Il m'avait tellement manqué, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, s'il était réellement mort...

- Tu m'as manqué Bella.

Nous nous relevâmes en un mouvement gracieux. Tiens je pouvais être gracieuse. Grande première chez moi ...

* Comment aurais-je fait pour vivre sans elle. Je ne suis tellement égoïste que j'aime que Bella soit devenue vampire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire du mal. Elle est tellement magnifique * (Edward)

- Merci ... répondis-je.

Tout le monde me dévisagea comme si j'étais folle ... Qu'avais-je encore dit ? J'interrogeais Edward tu regard.

* Bella ? * (Edward)

- Oui ?

Il explosa de rire, mais il était le seul à comprendre pour le moment.

- Ma Bella tu es tout simplement incroyable.

Il se tourna vers sa famille accompagnée des Denali.

- Bella est capable de lire dans les pensées, tout comme moi ...

* Encore moins de vie privée, chouette * (Emmett)

* Il va falloir que je lui cache mes pensées maintenant ... *

- Tu as quelque chose à me cacher Edward ?

* Juste une femme et deux enfants... ah et aussi un chien, Golfi, * (Emmett)

J'explosai de rire en même temps qu'Edward et Emmett.

* Mon Dieu, Bella devient aussi folle qu'Edward ... Il faudrait peut être pensé à rattraper cette séance shopping qui a tourné au désastre...* (Alice)

- Ah non Alice, plus de shopping avant un bon moment...

- Elle est traumatisé à vie par le shopping, maintenant, et tout ça par ta faute Alice, répliqua Emmett.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les deux vers lui et lui tirâmes la langue comme de petites gamines. Toute la famille explosa de rire. Que c'était bon de nous voir ainsi...


	14. Chapter 14

Après avoir bien ris, Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- Bella, tu dois être assoiffée ...

- Non pas plus que ça...

Tout le monde me regarda. Ils étaient ahuris.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ma chérie... C'est juste que tu es un nouveau né, et comme tu nouveau né normalement constitué, tu devrais être assoiffée. Le sang devrait hanter tes pensées... Mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

- Bella ne sera donc jamais normale ... ricana Emmett.

Je lui tirais la langue avant de repartir dans un accès de fou rire. Nous rigolâmes un long moment, avant que je ne sentes une délicieuse odeur. Je reniflais cette odeur et arrivais dans la cuisine. L'odeur provenait du frigo. J'ouvrais lentement la porte et tombait sur un tas de sac remplis de sang, je sentais l'odeur qu'il dégageait et failli avoir un haut le cœur.

- Pouah, qu'est-ce que ça pues...

Je me regardais toujours dans le frigo et remarquais un plat de lasagne. C'était donc ce plat qui sentait si bon. Je m'en emparais et alla le réchauffer. Une fois chaud je pris une fourchette et commençais à manger.

- Délicieux ...

Je n'avais pas remarqué que tous étaient dans la cuisine et me regardaient d'un air ahuri. Je levais les sourcils d'incompréhension.

* Bella, tu es sure que cela n'a pas un goût de terre, tu es sure que cela n'est pas infecte ? * (Edward).

- Bah non Edward, c'est délicieux... Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir goûté ? Demandais-je espiègle.

* Oh putain Bella, t'es vraiment mais alors vraiment pas normale ... * (Emmett)

- Je ne com...

Je venais d'avoir une révélation. Je regardais le plat de lasagne et ma famille tour à tour. J'étais devenue un vampire, je ne devais pas me nourrir comme un humain, j'étais censée être assoiffée, je ne devais pas ressentir autre chose que la soif, et pourtant je désirais autant Edward qu'avant, peut-être même plus encore, et enfin j'étais absolument dégoutée par l'odeur du sang ... Emmett avait raison, je n'étais pas normale. Je commençais à paniquer, mais Jasper du certainement le sentir, car il m'envoya une onde de bien être. Je me tournais vers lui et lui adressa un faible sourire. Mon regard s'arrêta sur Edward, il était perturbé mais n'en était pas moins magnifique. Je souris à cette vue. Je regardais enfin Carlisle.

- Carlisle comment ... ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas Bella... je ne sais vraiment pas... je suis tout autant perdu que toi...

- Etes-vous sur que Bella est bien un vampire ? Demanda Tanya.

- Je pense que Bella est bien un vampire. Son cœur ne bat plus, elle a changé physiquement et elle est devenue froide ...

* Ouais, mais je suis sur qu'elle est toujours aussi chaude au lit... Tu testeras ce soir Edward, et tu nous raconteras tout ...* (Emmett)

Je m'étranglais après avoir entendue les pensées d'Emmett. Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était visiblement assez gêné. Je me tournais vers son frère, en l'occurrence l'espèce de gros balourd qui me servira bientôt de beau frère, et lui lança un regard assassin. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Je réalisais plus tard que c'était le mien. Emmett recula de quelque pas, il n'était visiblement pas très rassuré. Je sentais Jasper m'envoyait des ondes de calme, mais elles me passaient au dessus. Ma rage envers Emmett m'accaparait tout l'esprit. J'en avais plus que marre de ces insinuations sur notre vie intime à Edward et moi. Je me levais d'un seul bond et commençais à foncer sur Emmett, lorsque Jasper et Edward m'attrapèrent. Je ressentis de nouveau une légère décharge, lorsque Jasper posa sa main sur mon bras. Alice passa devant moi et me tins le visage de façon à ce que je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette fois si la décharge fut beaucoup plus importante. Tout mon corps était pris de convulsions. Je sentis vaguement que l'on me déposais sur ce qui devait être un canapé. Je ressentais toute l'incompréhension, toute la peur, tous les sentiments des personnes qui m'entouraient. J'avais l'impression de ressentir tout ce que ma famille ressentait. C'était comme ci j'avais moi aussi le don de Jasper. S'en était déroutant.

Quelques instants passèrent. Je m'étais calmé, mais pourtant j'avais toujours cette impression d'avoir moi aussi le don de ressentir les sentiments des autres. De plus je lisais toujours les pensées des autres.

Je me mis en positon assise. Edward était à côté de moi et me tenait la main. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer je voyais bien qu'il était mort de peur. Je voulais à tout pris qu'il aille mieux, je ne voulais plus qu'il s'inquiète. Je le voyais se détendre, j'en était heureuse. Il se tourna vers Jasper et le remercia silencieusement.

- Euh non Edward, ce n'est pas moi qui t'es envoyé ces ondes ...

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Jasper. Il avait l'air vraiment gêné de toute cette attention.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il enfin dans cette maison ? Demanda Rosalie ...

Je réfléchissais depuis quelques secondes quand soudainement j'eus une révélation.

- Je crois avoir une explication. Dis je d'une voix peu sure.

- Eh bien explique-nous ce que tu penses. Répliqua Rosalie d'une voix hautaine.

- Rosalie. La réprimanda Esmée. Vas y Bella... me dit-elle dans un tendre sourire.

- C'est vraiment absurde ...

Edward m'encouragea d'un sourire. Sa pression sur ma main ce fit plus forte. Je pris une grande inspiration et remarquais qu'elle ne m'était pas nécessaire, puis je commençais mon récit.

- Eh bien, à mon réveil, lorsque j'ai sauté dans les bras d'Edward et que nous sommes tombés au sol, j'ai ressenti comme une légère décharge électrique. Tout de suite après j'étais en mesure de lire dans vos pensées. Pour le moment nous ne nous sommes pas trop interrogés sur la nature de mon don. Après quand Jasper m'a touché le bras j'ai ressenti cette même décharge. Quand Alice m'a touché à son tour, j'ai également ressentie la décharge, même cette fois tout était beaucoup trop fort. Il me semble que c 'est pour ça que je me suis évanouie. Et j'ai l'impression que je peux ressentir toutes vos émotions. J'ai remarqué qu'Edward était extrêmement tendu, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. J'ai alors souhaité qu'il soit plus détendu, il est de suite devenu plus calme après ... Je pense, bien que je n'en sois pas sure, avoir emmagasiné les pouvoirs des personnes que je touche ou qui me touche.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées quand j'eus fini mon récit.

- Bella, pourrais-tu toucher Eléazar pour que je puisse voir si ton hypothèse s'avère juste, bien que je pense que tu es entièrement raison.

Je m'approchais d'Eléazar et déposait ma main sur son avant bras. Je ressentis cette même décharge encore une fois. Lorsque je retirais ma main, je me tournais vers Kate et lui dit.

- Tu peux électrocuter les gens qui te touchent ?

Kate acquiesça dans un grand sourire. Je me tournais alors vers Carlisle, il était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Je m'approchais de Kate et lui demanda silencieusement si je pouvais la toucher pour vérifier mon hypothèse. Elle me sourit, signe que la réponse était positive. Je déposais à peine un doigt sur son bras et ressentis encore la décharge. Je me tournais vers Emmett dans l'intention de me venger.

- Ecoutes Emmett, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, tu sais ...

Edward rigola doucement, il avait compris.

- C'est bon je t'excuse sœurette, même si tu n'allais pas me faire de mal ... Allez viens me prendre dans tes bras, qu'on se fasse le câlin du pardon.

Je le pris dans mes bras et posa mes mains dans son dos. Il poussa un hurlement avant de se séparer de mon étreinte. J'étais morte de rire, tout comme le reste de la famille.

- Putin Bella, t'es cinglé ca fait un mal de chien.

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent.

- Tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre hein ? Me dit-il

Je lui fis un sourire encore plus grand. Edward me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque notre baiser prit fin, tout le monde nous dévisagea stupéfait.

- Bah quoi ? Demanda Edward ?

- Elle ne t'a pas électrocuté ? Demanda Emmett.

- Faut croire que non, frérot ... Répliqua Edward.

Je commençais à rigoler, lorsque je me stoppai et eu une vision. Une jeune vampire allait arriver. Je ne savais rien d'autre. La vision était relativement floue, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle allait se réaliser dans un long moment. Mais je me doutais que son arrivée allait entrainer un tas de problème dans ma famille ainsi que dans mon couple. Lorsque je revins à la réalité, je vis Alice dans le même état que moi et je lui souris. Nous venions toutes les deux d'avoir une vision, et à en juger par ses pensées nous avions eu la même vision.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien. Edward et Carlisle avaient absolument tenus à ce que j'aille chasser. A mon plus grand étonnement j'avais adoré le sang de puma. Carlisle supposait donc que seul le sang humain me répugnait. Ce qui me permettrait beaucoup plus rapidement de me fondre dans les humains. Voilà maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais plus revu mon père et il me manquait. Je pensais donc le revoir d'ici quelques temps. Pour des raisons de sécurité notre mariage, à Edward et à moi, a été déplacé de trois mois. Edward fut très surpris de mon obstination à me marier le plus rapidement, mais il n'avait pas cédé à mes envies pour une fois.

La nuit venait de tombé sur Forks et ses environs. Edward et moi avions rejoint sa chambre. Nous avions commencés par nous embrasser d'une façon tendre, et avions fini la nuit à prouver l'amour que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre d'une façon physique. Cette journée là avait été la journée de beaucoup de première fois : premier jour en tant que vampire, première chasse, première découverte de mon don et bien évidemment première fois ou nous nous offrions pleinement l'un à l'autre. Ce jour était le premier et le dernier de tout mon existence ...


	15. Chapter 15

Le soleil était levé depuis maintenant quelques heures, quand Edward et moi nous décidions de quitter la chambre. Je fis un rapide tour de la chambre. Elle était en mauvais état. Le lit que je disposais étant humaine ne tenait que sur deux pieds, de la tapisserie a été arraché, le mur était endommagé à certain endroit. En bref nous avions bien abimé la chambre cette nuit. Edward remarqua les coups d'œil que je jetais aux dégâts et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

* Tu verras ma chérie, à force notre chambre restera intacte. Il nous faut juste beaucoup, beaucoup d'entrainement ...* (Edward).

Je perçu nettement les sous entendus dans les pensées d'Edward et en souriait. Après nous être habillé en moins d'une seconde, nous descendions rejoindre le reste de la famille au salon. Jasper et Emmett regardait un énième match de base-ball, Rosalie, Alice, Kate et Tanya parlait mode, Carmen et Esmée étaient toutes deux lovées dans les bras de leurs maris et discutaient vivement. Lorsque nous descendions les dernières marches, tous les regards convergèrent vers nous. J'osais jeter un regard vers Edward, mais il était apparemment très gêné.

- Alors, votre chambre tiens encore debout ? Demanda Emmett.

- Oui, pour le moment elle n'est pas trop en mauvais état, nous pouvons encore la détruire plus ... me surprise-je à répondre.

Emmett ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je réponde et restait pantois devant ma réponse. Edward et moi éclations de rire. Le reste de la famille esquissa un sourire. Passé le moment de stupéfaction, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Alice et moi décidions d'aller chasser. Nous avions aussi besoin de nous retrouver toutes les deux. Mais au préalable elle voulait que je me voie. Elle m'emmena donc dans sa chambre où il y avait un immense miroir dans un coin de la pièce. Elle me positionna face au miroir. La femme qui était là ne pouvait être moi. Elle était belle, magnifique même. Jamais je n'avais utilisé un tel mot pour me décrire. De magnifique yeux marrons, alors que normalement ils auraient du être rouge. Son visage était fin et ses cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Une grâce émanée d'elle alors même qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Peu à peu je pris conscience que cette personne était en réalité mon reflet. Je me tournais vers Alice qui m'offraient un sourire sincère.

- Alors comment te trouves-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas si mal que ca. Je dirais même que je me trouve jolie...

- Jolie ? Bella tu es beaucoup plus que jolie, s'étrangla Alice, Bella tu es magnifique, tu fais de l'ombre à Rosalie.

- Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi Alice, Rosalie et la plus belle femme et vampire que je n'ai jamais vu. Bon maintenant on va chasser parce que je commence à avoir un peu soif ...

Alice me fit une grimace puis nous partons dans la forêt, savourer quelques délicieux mets tels que des cerfs, des pumas ou des grizzlis si nous avions de la chance. Alice venait de boire le sang d'un élan tandis que j'étais occupé à vidé le sang d'une panthère, lorsque nous eûmes une vision. La vampire que nous avions vu récemment était à la villa et embrassait mon futur mari et il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, il avait même l'air d'apprécier ce baiser. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits je laissais le cadavre à moitié vidé de son sang et courut jusqu'à la villa. J'entendais Alice, elle me suivait de peu. Arrivée à la villa, la vision que nous avions eu juste à l'instant était en train de se déroulé sous nos yeux. J'étais incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Je restais juste là devant Edward et cette femme. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça. Cela ne suffisait pas qu'il m'est abandonné en ayant emporté mon cœur avec lui, il fallait en plus qu'il le réduise en miettes. La femme se décrocha des lèvres d'Edward et se tourna vers Alice et moi.

- Vous devez être les sœurs d'Edward ... il m'a tellement parlé de vous ...

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Demanda Alice.

- Eh bien, je vois qu'Edward n'a pas fait les présentations. Je suis sa petite amie ... nous dit-elle avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Edward allait riposter mais je ne lui en laissais pas l'occasion. Je partais en courant, sans but, je voulais juste courir pour oublier la peine, la souffrance que j'éprouvais à cause de lui. Encore une fois il m'avait volé mon cœur. Cette fois je n'étais pas certaine d'y réchapper.

Je courais, courais toujours sans m'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que lorsqu'on commence à être heureux il fallait que l'on se mette en travers de notre chemin. Je m'arrêtais de courir brutalement et m'assis à même le sol et commençais à réfléchir. Que me restait-il ? Pas grand-chose. Tout ce que j'avais se trouvait à la villa et je ne voulais pas y aller de peur de le croiser LUI ou ELLE. Alors je réfléchissais à mes différentes options. Sans savoir pourquoi, je repensais à Irina, celle qui m'avait tué. J'étais décidé, j'allais me venger. Je provoquais une vision pour savoir où je pourrais la trouvée. Elle était apparemment dans le nord, l'Alaska peut être. Je me levais et repris ma course, mais cette fois j'avais un but.

Je courrais depuis maintenant 3 heures quand j'arrivais enfin à l'endroit de ma vision. J'attendis quelques instants lorsqu'Irina me fit l'honneur d'apparaitre. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur moi elle eut un hoquet de peur. J'étais donc si effrayante que ça ?

- Que ... que fais-tu là ... ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air terrifiée. Elle n'était même pas capable de parler sans bredouiller, sa voix n'était qu'un vague chuchotis.

- Eh bien, je compte bien me venger pour tout le mal que tu m'as causé ...

- Tu ... tu n'est pas venue avec le reste des Cullen ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, c'est une affaire entre toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne peut interférer dans notre combat. De plus, ils ne sont pas encore au courant de ce que je compte te faire et ils sont légèrement occupé, un gros problème ...

- Et Edward, ne viendras pas t'aider ? Me demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

J'étais de plus en plus énervée. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Edward et moi, rien que le fait d'avoir prononcé son nom m'avait mis hors de moi. Je m'approchais d'elle, plus menaçante que jamais. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle était si apeurée par ma présence.

* Mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais vu une vampire aussi puissante. Rien que dans ses yeux on peut voir la puissance qui émane d'elle... je ne ferrais vraiment pas le poids contre elle. Mais j'ai ma petite arme secrète ... Lexie, l'ex petite amie de notre cher Edward, a bien fait de revenir a ce moment ...*

Alors c'était elle qui a tout orchestré, c'est elle qui a voulu ruiner mon couple dans le simple espoir de vengeance. Eh bien elle allait voir ce que ça fait de briser le couple de Bella Cu... non de Bella Swan. Merde voilà que je me considère comme une Cullen.

J'avançais encore et la pris par la gorge rapidement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je la démembrer. Tout c'était passé tellement rapidement que j'étais encore chamboulée. J'essayais de trouver du feu, pour aller le buché, mais je n'en trouvais pas. Un instant plus tard j'entendis un « PLOP ». Je regardais mes mains et constatait que des flammes sortaient des mes paumes. Pourtant je n'avais touché aucun vampire ayant ce don. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus longtemps et mis le feu aux restes d'Irina. Je savais que les Cullen ainsi que les Denali m'en voudraient, et je m'en voulais pour ça, mais désormais je n'avais plus ma place nulle part. J'étais rejetée par l'homme que j'aime. J'allais devoir vivre une éternité avec le cœur brisé. Cela faisait la deuxième fois que je connaissais le rejet d'Edward, mais cette fois j'avais beaucoup plus mal. Il était avec une autre femme, il m'avait remplacé par une autre femme. Nous allions nous marier dans peu de temps. Mes parents étaient au courant de nos noces, ils l'avaient relativement bien pris, Alice avait beaucoup avancé dans l'organisation du jour qui devait être le plus beau de notre existence. Mais jamais ce jour ne verra le jour.

Je me laissais tombé au sol et pleurait. Oui je pleurais. Bien que je sois vampire, je pouvais déverser des larmes tellement j'avais mal et j'étais triste. Je restais un long, très long moment à pleurer. Lorsque mes larmes finirent par se calmer, deux ou trois jours étaient passé. Ma gorge, sèche, me brulait. Il fallait donc que j'aille chasser. Même si je n'en avais pas envie, il le fallait. Après tout je n'étais qu'un nouveau-né, et je me refusais de tuer ou blesser le moindre humain.

Après m'être nourrie, je repensais à la façon dont les flammes ont jaillies de mes mains. Peut être m'étais-je tromper. Peut être que mon don consistait à créer le moindre don que je désirais. Ainsi j'avais voulu réconforter Edward et le don de Jasper c'était manifesté, pareil pour les flammes. Mais cependant il restait le mystère des légères décharges électriques qui se manifestent après qu'un vampire « doué » me touche. Et il reste bien évidemment le mystère de mon évanouissement et de la douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'Alice a posée ses mains sur moi.

J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis un odeur. Une odeur que je connaissais très bien, elle appartenait à ma meilleure amie, Alice. Je me tournais vers elle et remarquais que toute la famille était avec elle. Même Edward était là avec sa nouvelle « compagne » qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Elle m'adressa un regard hautain et un sourire victorieux. Je sentais que je ne me contrôlais plus. Sans que je puisse réagir, les flammes jaillirent de mes mains. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés. Alice voulu s'avancer mais je reculais.

- Je t'en prie Alice recule, partez, partez tous... demandais-je. Je ne me maitrise pas et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est de vous blesser. Quoique cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour certaine personne.

En prononçant ces paroles, je regardais celle qui s'appelait Lexie. Alice ainsi que les autres membres de mon ancienne famille comprirent immédiatement de qui je voulais parler. Rosalie, Tanya, Kate et Alice affichèrent un grand sourire. Apparemment l'idée que je puisse blesser Lexie les réjouissaient.

Je m'effondrais au sol. Alice se précipita pour me prendre dans mes bras. Elle essaya de me relever, mais n'y arriva pas.

- Je t'en prie Bella, relève toi ...

- A quoi bon me relever Alice... il n'y a plus aucun espoir maintenant...

Elle comprit immédiatement de quoi je voulais parler, ou plutôt de qui. Tout le monde avait compris, même Edward. Je relevais la tête vers lui et croisais son regard rempli de tristesse et de douleur. Ne pouvant plus supporter sa vue, je m'enfuis en courant dans la forêt et déversais toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'entendis une course derrière moi. Je savais que grâce à ma force de nouveau né, personne hormis Edward ne pouvais me rattraper. Pourtant cette personne prenait du terrain, elle était très proche de moi. Mais a cause de mes pleurs, qui m'obstruait la vue, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et me retrouvais allongée sur le sol. Malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'explosai de rire en constatant que ma maladresse ne m'avais pas quitté avec ma transformation. La personne qui me poursuivait explosa de rire quand elle me vit allongée sur le ventre en train de rire dans la boue. Je me relevais rapidement quand je constatais qui se trouvais derrière moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu oublier son odeur. Cette odeur qui me faisait tourner la tête. L'odeur de la personne que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. J'aurais été, et resterais capable de tout pour lui, du pire comme du meilleur. Je me retournais vers lui lentement, je n'étais pas spécialement pressé de le voir sachant qu'il me faisait souffrir. Une fois face à lui, je baissais la tête, j'étais incapable de croiser son regard. Il posa sa main sur mon bras, mais je le repoussais vivement.

- Bella ... me supplia-t-il.


	16. Chapter 16

Je lui lançais un regard noir avant de m'éloigner.

- Bella, tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Oui j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre lorsque je n'étais plus avec toi, j'ai voulu me consoler, je ne voulais plus penser à toi. Mais je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi était trop fort alors j'ai quitté Lexie.

Bien que j'écoutais ce qu'il me racontais je continuais d'avancer.

- Bella, merde attends moi maintenant.

C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parler vulgairement.

- Bella s'il te plait comprends moi. J'étais désespéré, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Bella. Tu es la seule que j'aime Bella, la seule à jamais. Sans toi mon éternité n'a pas d'importance. Je t'en prie Bella, comprends moi.

J'entendais dans ses paroles à quel point il était désespéré. Mais ma colère pris rapidement le dessus. Je me tournais brusquement face à lui.

- Et moi Edward ? Moi Edward pendant que tu es parti, j'étais tout aussi désespérée que toi, peut être même plus. Pendant tout le temps que tu es parti je croyais que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. J'ai cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi Edward. Ma fierté a pris un sacré coup. Edward j'étais malheureuse à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer, mais pourtant je n'ai pas essayé de refaire ma vie. Et ce n'était pas par manque de proposition. Ca tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, les propositions ont fusé une fois que tu es partie me laissant seule à la merci de tous. Edward moi je te suis restée fidèle. Sans compté sur le fait que tu m'as menti. Tu aurais pu me parler de ton histoire avec Lexie, je t'aurais pardonné Edward, mais non tu ne m'as rien dit, j'ai tout découvert par mes propres moyens. Et tu connais le pire, elle t'a embrassée et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Et quand tu es revenu, elle était là avec toi. Si tu m'aimais un temps soit peu comme tu le dis, tu lui aurais fait comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas. En fait non ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'est que je voulais vraiment me marier avec toi Edward, j'étais heureuse et fière de devenir ta femme, mais notre mariage tombe à l'eau. Non seulement tu m'as blessé Edward, mais maintenant imagine pour quoi je vais passer. La chère Bella a été quitté par le bel Edward à quelques jours de leur mariage. Et ce bel Edward l'a quitté pour une autre femme qui n'est autre que son ex avec qui il s'est consolé pendant qu'il avait lâchement abandonné la femme qu'il dit aimait. Et enfin penses juste un instant à ta famille. Tu les as déçu Edward, profondément déçu. Alice, Esmée et Rosalie se faisait une joie d'organiser notre mariage, tout le monde se faisait une joie que j'intègre enfin les Cullen. Alors oui toi aussi Edward comprends moi, comprends ce que je ressens une fois dans ma vie et ne te fait pas passer pour la victime, parce qu'ici c'est moi qui est tout perdu et non toi.

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant de le laisser là en plan dans la forêt, seul. Il n'avait pas interrompu mon monologue. Je crois qu'il était plus surpris que je lui dévoile tout ça. Je retournais rejoindre les autres qui me dévisageait avec une grimace en signe d'excuse. Alice s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Bizarrement je vais mieux, un peu mieux. Je pense qu'il fallait que sa sorte.

Je me retournais vers les Denali pour m'excuser de l'acte horrible que j'avais commis.

- Je suis désolée...

- De quoi es-tu désolé ? Me demanda Tanya.

Je racontais toute l'histoire à ceux que je considérais comme ma famille et leurs plus proches cousins.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est surement une excuse des plus minables que vous n'avez jamais entendus, mais tout a été si rapide. Irina n'a pas eu le temps de dire le moindre mots que je l'avais déjà démembré. Après j'ai paniqué et j'ai découvert que j'étais en mesure de créer les propres pouvoirs que je désirais. Et puis je pense que le fait que je l'ai attaqué à surtout relevé du fait qu'Irina a pensé à comment elle avait réussi à piéger Edward grâce à Lexie. Elle pensait que si Lexie refaisait apparition dans la vie d'Edward je serais à la merci de sa vengeance et qu'elle pourrait me tuer sans difficultés. Mais elle avait omis le fait que j'étais plus puissante qu'elle. Elle a d'ailleurs pensé quelque chose d'intéressant, elle a dit que j'étais le vampire le plus puissant qu'elle n'avais jamais vu. Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons, Kate et Tanya ainsi que Carmen et Eléazar et vous aussi les Cullen, je comprendrais parfaitement si vous désirez vous venger et je respecterais votre choix. De toute manière je n'ai rien à perdre ...

Kate, Tanya, Carmen et Eléazar était visiblement touché, les deux sœurs étaient les plus tristes, mais cependant ils ne tentèrent rien, ce qui me surpris. Tanya pris la parole avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Eh pour ma part je t'en veux certes parce que tu as tué ma sœur, mais ce qu'elle a commis est tellement plus grave. Elle a voulu vous détruire vous notre plus proche famille et jamais je n'aurais pu lui pardonner. Je t'en veux, mais je ne te hais pas. Avec le temps ma rancœur partira. Mais je pense que cela n'est pas nécessaire de nous venger, ta vie est assez chaotique comme ça.

- Je partage l'avis de Tanya, Bella.

J'étais vraiment très étonnée. Personne ne m'en voulait au point de me tuer. Certes ils éprouvaient tous une rancœur contre moi, mais ne me détestais pas. Esmée me pris dans ses bras et s'excusa.

- Ah non Esmée ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

- Bien sur que si que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher. Je peux bien me reprocher d'avoir un fils aussi ... imbécile... m'expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Allez maman tu sais très bien que c'est dans la nature d'Eddy d'être un véritable imbécile. répliqua Emmett.

Tout le monde rigola alors qu'Edward marmotta un truc du genre « je m'appelle Edward et pas Eddy... ». Je me tournais alors vers Lexie et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Elle frissonna, je supposais que c'était de peur.

- Est-ce que ça gène quelqu'un si je teste un de mes nouveaux pouvoirs sur Mademoiselle ?

Je me tournais vers les autres et tous me dirent que non. Tous sauf Edward bien sur.

- Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais, Edward veut la protéger, il doit vraiment beaucoup l'aimer...

Mon ton était froid, cassant. Je sentais une certaine force émanait de Lexie, elle devais posséder un pouvoir relativement fort ... Je la regardais de nouveau et désirais qu'elle se roule au sol de douleur. Ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde qui suivit. Je lui infligeais le châtiment durant quelques secondes quand Edward m'arrêta.

- Bella, ca suffit maintenant.

- Désolé, je contrôle pas encore très bien mes pouvoirs. Lançais sèchement à Edward.

Alice et Rosalie étouffèrent un rire. Bon j'avoue que la je passais pour la grosse sadique de service mais j'avais absolument besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un et elle était la seule qui méritais de souffrir. Je venais de trouver un moyen pour faire sortir ma rage, sans pour autant que quelqu'un souffre. Lexie se leva et se précipita derrière Edward.

- Pff franchement Edward tes copines tu pourrais les choisir mieux, c'est vraiment une poule mouillée celle là... dis-je.

Lexie gronda mécontente que je la traite de poule mouillée et sortie de derrière Edward. Elle voulu se jeter sur moi mais je la figeais en plein mouvement, si bien qu'elle resta suspendue dans les airs, avant de retomber au sol, toujours aussi immobile. Emmett explosa d'un rire tonitruant. Edward se baissa vers Lexie et la releva, mais elle était toujours immobile. Il passa la main sur sa joue et à cet instant je perdis tous mes moyens, ce qui fit que Lexie pu de nouveau bouger. Edward disait m'aimer, mais il était pourtant très tendre avec Lexie, jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça avec une autre femme que moi. Je restais figée devant ce spectacle. Lorsque je me ressaisie enfin, je pris la décision de partir. Je ne suis, et ne serai pas capable de vivre avec Edward s'il était avec une autre femme, se serait bien trop douloureux pour moi. Je savais que j'allais faire souffrir ma famille, et j'en étais profondément désolée, mais la douleur que je ressentais était beaucoup trop forte.

Alice eut un hoquet de frayeur. Je sus alors qu'elle m'avait vu partir. Je reculais d'un pas, observant toujours Edward et Lexie. Pas un instant il ne s'était tourné vers moi et m'avait regardé. Pas un instant il m'avait prouvé qu'il m'aimait ou tenait ne serais-ce qu'un minimum à moi. Je fis encore un pas en arrière, lorsque deux bras m'encerclèrent. Je perçu l'odeur de Jasper. C'était lui qui me tenait dans ses bras, m'empêchant de partir ou de bouger.

* Bella, je sais que tu m'entends. Regarde moi.* (Emmett)

Je tournais discrètement ma tête vers Emmett.

* Je t'en prie ne pars pas. Je sais que tu souffres, mais ne pars pas. On a besoin de toi, Bella sans toi notre famille n'est rien. S'il te plait reste ... Regarde à quel point j'en suis réduit. Je suis obligé de te supplier alors s'il te plait reste* (Emmett)

J'étais touchée par les paroles de mon presque beau frère. Non il n'était pas mon presque beau frère et ne le sera jamais.

- Je ne peux pas Emmett, je suis désolée, je dois partir... dis je en me dégageant de l'emprise de Jasper et en courant vers la forêt.

Mais à peine avais-je fait deux pas qu'Emmett me sautait dessus et me porta comme un sac à patates. Je ne me débâti pas, je savais que je risquais de le blesser et c'est la dernière chose que je désirais. Je relevais la tête vers Edward et vis qu'il avait suivi toute la scène. Je jetais un regard noir à Lexie, qui s'accrocha au bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Edward la repoussa violemment. Il se tourna vers elle de façon à lui parler.

- Maintenant j'en ai marre Lexie. Tu ne comprends pas ... Je ne t'aime pas. On a passé de bons moments ensemble, certes mais je ne t'aime pas. La seule personne que j'aime, c'est Bella et je l'ai fait souffrir comme jamais. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de disparaitre de ma vue et de ma vie par la même occasion. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, est-ce clair. Parce que si un jour, un seul jour je te retrouve sur mon chemin, crois moi lorsque je te dis que ce jour sera le dernier que tu connaitras.

Lexie regarda Edward puis me regarda.

* On dirait que mon pouvoir d'attraction, ne marche plus tellement sur Edward... Aro va m'en vouloir quand il saura que je n'ai pas réussi à attirer Edward dans les rangs des Volturi... Voyons voir si j'arrive à rallier notre cher Carlisle à notre rang ...* (Lexie)

Ainsi donc c'était une Volturi... Edward avait perçu ses pensées mais il était encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

J'ordonnais à Emmett de me lâcher. Il s'exécuta et m'observa me diriger vers Lexie. Je me rapprochais le plus possible d'elle et lui lançais le regard le plus meurtrier que j'avais en réserve. Je pointais un doigt vers elle tandis que je proférais mes menaces.

- Ne t'avises surtout pas d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur un membre de ma famille parce que crois moi que je te transformes en chair à pâté.

* De toute manière personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je désire, mon pouvoir est beaucoup trop fort pour elle.* (Lexie)

Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle, la pris par la gorge et lui démembra un bras.

- Moi je vais t'empêcher d'obtenir ce que tu désires, et crois moi je vais me faire un plaisir de te détruire. Répliquais-je.

Edward s'approcha de moi et essaya de m'empêcher de commettre le crime que j'allais réaliser, peut être avait-il peur de la vengeance des Volturi, mais je le repoussais un peu trop fortement et il fut propulser dix mètres plus long, dans un arbre.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir si je ne l'avais pas trop blesser. Il n'avait rien heureusement. Lexie profita de mon inattention pour essayer de s'enfuir mais je resserrais ma prise sur sa gorge. Elle poussa un cri de douleur.

- Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir détruire ma famille...

Je finissais de la démembrer et mis le feu à ses membres. Je me délectais de la vue de son corps s'enflammant lorsque je fus prise de violents maux de tête. La douleur était telle que je ne pu rester debout et que j'hurlais ma douleur. Alice s'approcha de moi, me toucha le front mais la douleur en fut encore plus intense. Je lui retirais ses mains avant de m'enfoncer dans le noir.


	17. Chapter 17

J'étais toujours plongée dans le noir, cependant j'avais conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait. Beaucoup d'odeur me parvenaient. La plus présente étant celle d'Edward. On s'agitait autour de moi. Puis des voix se sont fait entendre.

- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller Alice, l'attente est insoutenable ... demanda Edward

- Je dirais qu'elle est déjà réveillée, mais qu'elle va ouvrir les yeux d'ici quelques temps ...

- Quelque temps ? C'est-à-dire Alice.

- Eh bien Edward cela veut dire ... maintenant.

Au même moment qu'Alice disait maintenant j'ouvris les yeux. Edward se précipita sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mais je le repoussais. Il resta stoïque quelque instant face à mon refus. Lorsqu'il reprit consistance, il avança sa main vers moi. Je le repoussais encore et me tournais vers Alice qui était toujours dans la pièce avec nous.

- Alice, s'il te plait tu pourrais nous laisser seuls Edward et moi, nous devons parler... Demandais-je à Alice.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Pendant un court instant je regardais l'endroit où se tenait Alice auparavant. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard d'Edward. Je pris une grand inspiration, totalement inutile et me tournais enfin vers l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait la tête baissée. Tel que je le connaissais il devait se morfondre et s'accuser de tous les malheurs du monde. Habituellement il n'étais pas en tort, mais là si.

- Carlisle a trouvé une explication quant à mes évanouissements et la douleur ? Lui demandais-je.

Il ne releva pas la tête quand il me répondit.

- Non, mais il a cependant une hypothèse. Il pense que lorsque tu utilises trop tes pouvoirs tu deviens plus faible mentalement, ce qui provoque la douleur. Et pour tes évanouissements, ils se produisent à chaque fois qu'Alice te touche. Carlisle en a donc déduis que le don d'Alice était trop fort à supporter quand tu étais faible. Se ne sont que des hypothèses, mais je pense qu'elles peuvent s'avérer vraies.

- Surement ...

Il releva la tête brusquement et me regarda intensément.

- Bella ... je suis tellement désolé. Je ... je n'ai été qu'un imbécile ... pardonne moi... je t'en prie ... pardonne moi. Ne me laisse pas ... je n'y survivrais pas. Je t'aime tellement...

Je ne dis rien de peur de me trahir. Au fond de moi je sentais bien que mes résistances s'échappaient. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été ensorcelé je lui en voulais, je lui en voulais de m'avoir menti ...

- Lorsque je t'ai quitté, ça a été le moment le plus dur de ma vie. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas m'en sortir vivant. J'étais anéanti. Toute la famille a essayé de me remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisais tu hantais toujours mes pensées et les leurs aussi. Tu nous manqué beaucoup, à tous. Mais je pense que j'étais la personne à qui tu manquais le plus. Bella je sais bien que tu as souffert, tu as souffert à un point que je ne pourrais imaginer, mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai souffert. Chaque jour un peu plus. Au bout d'un moment s'en ait devenu insupportable. J'ai rencontré Lexie, elle était nomade. Elle n'avait aucune attache, aucune famille qui l'attendait. J'ai essayé de t'oublier avec elle. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis resté environ un mois avec elle. Je lui est raconté ma vie, mon passé avec toi et ce que je ressentais. Elle a été compréhensible et elle a voulu me distraire. Pour ne pas te mentir, j'ai ... eu des relations ... intimes avec elle ...

J'étais folle de rage et surtout de jalousie. Je m'étais levée rapidement et avais giflé Edward avant de quitter la maison. Non seulement il m'avait quitté, j'avais souffert comme personne n'avait jamais souffert, mais en plus il avait refait sa vie avec une autre et ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis même pas un mois. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Avant je l'aurais pardonné sans faire trop d'histoire, mais maintenant je n'y arrivais pas. C'était plus fort que moi. Depuis ma transformation, la jalousie que j'éprouvais était décuplée.

Je marchais depuis un bon moment quand je rencontrais Jasper. Il était assis sur le sol et semblait méditer. Je m'approchais de lui en douceur, ne voulant pas le déranger. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me sourit avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je m'exécuta.

- Bella, je sens plein d'émotions contradictoires émerger de toi. C'est très troublant. Explique moi ce que tu ressens et je pourrais t'aider. Même si je pense connaître la teneur de tes pensées...

- C'est compliqué, tout est compliqué vois même trop compliqué. Je sais qu'Edward était ensorcelé, mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, pour moi il a aussi une part de responsabilité alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Quand il m'a parlé de l'aventure qu'il a eu avec Lexie disons que certains détails m'ont fait extrêmement de mal. Je me suis rendu compte que ma jalousie était comme décuplée. Je n'arrive pas à pardonner Edward, justement à cause de cette jalousie... et pourtant je souhaite le faire. Vraiment je souhaite le faire, mais c'est trop dur... Et puis je me dis aussi, que même si nous n'étions plus ensemble il m'a trahie. Il a eu une relation avec une autre femme. Moi je lui suis restée fidèle. S'il n'étais pas revenu après 6 mois d'absence, je continuerais encore à lui être fidèle... Je sais qu'il a souffert, beaucoup souffert, mais il n'empêche qu'il ne s'est pas battu pour moi. Je mérite que l'on se batte pour moi, mais il ne l'a pas fait... il a préféré partir comme un vrai lâche...

- Bella c'étais pour ton bien ...

- Non. Il savait très bien que s'il partait je mourrais. Je serais peut être morte à l'heure qu'il ait s'il n'étais pas arrivé à temps pour m'arrêter. Alice l'avait prévenu que je risquais de faire quelque chose  
d'irréfléchi, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me quitter pour autant ... Je me suis battue pour lui moi...

Je sanglotais. Jasper m'envoya des ondes de calme mais elles ne m'atteignirent pas. J'avais mal, trop mal. Je recommençais à souffrir. Jamais cela n'allait s'arrêter. Jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés là, moi pleurant sans larmes et Jasper me réconfortant. Je m'étais considérablement rapprochée de lui depuis ma transformation. Il m'aidait beaucoup.

Nous marchions en direction de la maison des Cullen, nous étions presque arrivés, quand nous entendîmes un hurlement en provenance du fin fond de la forêt. Je reconnus tout de suite que c'était Edward, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le savais. C'était celui que j'aimais il fallait que je le rejoigne. Je me tournais alors vers Jasper.

- Jasper, c'est Edward... je ... je dois aller le rejoindre ... je dois le voir ...

- Fais attention, il souffre autant que toi... il a mal Bella, très mal ...

Je le remerciais d'un sourire avant de courir le plus vite dont j'étais capable vers Edward. Il était là assis au milieu de noter clairière. Il avait la tête entre ses jambes et son corps tremblait. Il pleurait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi abattu, aussi mal. Je m'approchais de lui très doucement, je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Comme il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué ma présence, je l'appelais de la voix la plus douce que j'avais à disposition. A l'entente de son prénom, il releva brusquement sa tête et me vit. Sa douleur était visible dans son regard. Je me rapprochais de lui. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, il se leva et recula de trois pas et se retourna. Il était dos à moi, avant qu'il ne parte je pris la parole.

- Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je ne voulais, et ne veux pas que tout cela se passe ainsi. Même si tu n'es pas entièrement coupable, je t'en veux. Quand tu m'as raconté ton ... histoire ... avec Lexie j'étais folle de jalousie. J'étais jalouse parce qu'une autre que moi pouvait t'avoir. J'étais folle de jalousie, parce que tu m'as dit m'avoir toujours aimé, mais quand j'ai su que ... enfin ce que vous avez fait... j'ai eu l'impression que tout ce que tu m'avais dit n'était que mensonge. J'étais folle de jalousie parce que je me suis battue pour t'avoir et que j'en ai énormément souffert, et j'ai eu l'impression que je ne te méritais pas. Et enfin j'étais folle de jalousie, parce que je t'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer. Et cet amour durera quoi qu'il arrive.

Il était resté immobile durant toute ma tirade. Pensant qu'il m'en voulait toujours, je m'apprêtais à partir, mais il m'arrêta.

- Tout aurait pu être tellement facile Bella. Je reconnais que j'ai énormément de tort dans cette histoire, mais tu n'es pas totalement innocente. Tu sais très bien à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je tiens à toi. Même en sachant tout ça, tu n'as pu t'empêcher de douter de mon amour, de douter de moi.

- Je sais tout ça Edward et j'en suis terriblement désolée... Tout ne sera plus comme avant ... je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi... ça sera dur à vivre mais je comprendrais ...

Il me fit face en l'espace d'un centième de secondes. Il me prit par les bras et me regarda dans les yeux en me prononçant ces paroles.

- Jamais ... jamais Bella je ne pourrais ne plus vouloir de toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Crois tu que je t'aurais demandé en mariage si tel n'était pas le cas ? Comprends bien une chose Bella... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère que lorsque je te dis que je t'aime... Et je ...

Ne pouvant plus attendre je l'embrassais. Il fut surpris au début mais pris vite part au baiser. Après un long, très long moment où nous ne cessions de nous embrasser, nous nous stoppions quelques instants. Nous étions alors allongés sur le sol de la clairière. J'approchais mes lèvres de son oreille.

- J'espère qu'Alice n'a pas arrêté l'organisation du mariage. J'ai vraiment hâte de devenir Mme Cullen. Et cette fois, j'espère que personne ne nous empêchera de nous marier.

Il sourit à l'entente de mes paroles. Finalement nous étions de nouveau heureux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Nous nous relevâmes prêt à partir, rejoindre notre famille qui devait s'inquiéter. Ou peut être que non. Alice avait du les prévenir de ce qui se déroulait.

- Pour tout te dire Bella, non seulement Alice a continué d'organiser notre mariage, mais la date a été avancée ... Dans 5 jours tu deviendras Mme Cullen officiellement...

Je lui fis face et le regardais dans les yeux. J'étais tellement heureuse que je ne pu m'empêcher de sautiller sur place comme le faisait Alice dans de pareil occasion. Me voyant ainsi, Edward ne pu s'empêcher de rire et je l'imitais.

A peine arriver chez moi, qu'Alice ainsi qu'Emmett me sautèrent dans les bras. Nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol mort de rire, bientôt suivi par le reste de la famille, ma famille ...

- BELLA enfin tu fais parti de la famille, et cette fois ci, c'est pour de bon.

Emmett me serrait dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'au bout d'un moment j'eus du mal à respirer, ou du moins je serais morte étouffer si j'étais encore humaine. Pour me dégager de cette étreinte, je me téléportais à côté de mon futur mari, l'homme que j'aimais.

- Bah où elle est passée Bella ... ?

Rosalie me fis un clin d'œil et je me glissais dans le dos d'Edward pour qu'Emmett ne puisse pas me voir. Rosalie s'avança vers son mari et lui parla.

- Mon chéri ... je crois que tu es bien trop fort ... Vois tu il me semble que ...

- Merde alors, j'ai quand même pas écrasé Bella ?

Ne pouvant me retenir j'exploser de rire. Emmett pouvait vraiment être bête des fois.

- Non Emmett chéri, elle s'est juste téléportais...

Rosalie appuya sa phrase par de rapides battements de cils. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ma crise de fou rire frôla vite l'hystérie. Cela me faisait tellement de bien d'être heureuse à nouveau. Edward sourit à la vue de mon bonheur.

Soudain, je sentis l'odeur d'Edward qui me frappa violemment, frétillant dans mon nez. Je m'arrêtais instante ment de rire. Mes muscles se tendirent au maximum, ma vision se troubla et mes lèvres tremblèrent sans que je n'eusse aucun contrôle. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? Cette odeur semblait tourner autour de moi, flotter et me frôler en tentant de m'emprisonner dans mon propre corps tout en me revoyant des sensations incroyables dans ma chair. Je fermais les yeux, fis rouler ma tête et inhala à fond afin de m'imprégner de ce parfum enivrant. Un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de ma poitrine.

J'entendis vaguement le reste de la famille sortir. J'étais concentrée sur Edward et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ce moment.

Ma poitrine se soulevait en un rythme presque effrayant tandis que mes yeux faisait l'association avec mon odorât. Il s'approcha du mur et posa les deux mains dessus. Je voyais qu'il respirait avec difficulté également et il ne me lâcha pas du regard. Je me noyais dans le liquide ambré de ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas commandé à mon corps d'avancer mais il le fit quand même.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empara de moi. Je devais le toucher, mes lèvres devaient se presser contre les siennes, le caresser, ma langue devait danser sur son corps, mes mains devaient sentir sa peau, je devais l'avoir... Sur moi ... En moi. A cette pensée, une bouffée de chaleur électrisante se canalisa dans mon vagin et je poussa un long gémissement.

Je le vis baisser son regard sur mes lèvres, ma gorge... et il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres supérieures. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais la scène se déroulait dans ma tête comme au ralenti, le bout de sa langue lassant une traînée humide le long de sa lèvre supérieure. Je voulais suivre cette douce ligne d'humidité et m'abreuver de sa bouche jusqu'au dessèchement.

Je m'avançais vers lui, me jetais sur lui serait un terme plus exacte et l'embrassais sauvagement. Je le voulais, le désirais, ici, tout de suite et sans attendre.


	18. Chapter 18

Nous avions passé une nuit assez forte en émotions et sensations... c'était notre façon à nous de nous retrouver mutuellement. Et cela m'avait énormément manqué.

Nous étions toujours allongés sous les draps dans les bras de l'autre. Soudainement j'eus une vision. Apparemment Lexie le vampire qui se trouvait être l'ex d'Edward avait un rang assez haut placé chez les Volturi et ceux-ci désiraient se venger de sa mort en faisant payer le prix à ma famille. Ils viendront dans environ deux mois.

Une fois revenue à la réalité, je pris une décision importante. Il était hors de question que ma famille meurt pour un crime que J'avait commis.

- Bella ... ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Me demanda mon bien aimé.

- Rien, Edward, j'ai juste eu une vision d'Alice exagérant légèrement sur notre mariage et ça m'a contrarié.

Il me regarda d'une façon qui laissait prétendre qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait compris que je lui mentais. Cependant il n'insista pas, et je l'en remerciais. Je n'étais disposée à lui dire que je courrais vers la mort pour le sauver lui ainsi que sa famille. Car il était sur que je ne sortirais pas vivante de cette expédition.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et sortie du lit pour m'habiller et après rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait. Pour notre mariage il était finalement prévu que seul Charlie ainsi que les Cullen soient présent. J'avais prouvé que j'étais en mesure de me tenir calmement en présence des humains, mais je ne voulais pas rendre la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'étais déjà en invitant ma famille au grand complet ( pour le peu de personnes qu'elle comptait) ainsi que mes amis, même les plus proches comme Angela.

Une fois dans la chambre d'Alice, je pris conscience qu'il ne me restait plus que quatre jours avant d'épouser l'homme (enfin homme ...) de mes rêves.

- Bella chérie, à quoi tu penses ... me demanda Alice.

A l'entente de cette phrase je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Elle me rappelait tellement Edward...

- A rien Alice, ou plutôt à tout. Je pense juste que j'ai eu quelques aperçus du mariage et que d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, tu t'en sortais à merveille ...

Elle me fit un grand sourire, visiblement ravie par ma réponse et continua à me parler des décorations et de tout le nécessaire pour que mon mariage soit une parfaite réussite. Pour tout vous avouez j'avais décroché de la conversation depuis un moment, me contentant de répondre par de vagues oui ou par des hochements de tête.

Au final se fut le rire d'Alice qui me sorti de ma torpeur. Elle avait remarqué que je ne la suivais plus depuis un long moment.

- Allez Bella, je crois que je t'ai assez embêté comme ça avec l'organisation de ton mariage...

Je partis rejoindre Edward dans sa chambre. Il me questionna un long moment pour savoir de quoi Alice et moi avions parlés, il avait même usé de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins, mais je ne lui avais absolument rien dévoilé.

Quelques jours étaient passés, quatre plus précisément. Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Nous allions enfin pouvoir nous marier. J'étais très heureuse, mais malgré tout, comme toutes les futur mariés, je stressais énormément, quoiqu'Alice était beaucoup plus anxieuse que moi. Il y avait toujours un petit truc qui n'allait pas et elle s'empressait de le faire remarquer à la personne à côté d'elle. Jasper en avait pris pour son grade, mais n'avais rien dit ni laissé paraitre. A présent, Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice me préparait.

- Alice, maintenant ça suffit ... J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est toi qui va te marier aujourd'hui et non moi. Alors tu t'assois et tu ne bouges pas. Compris ?

J'avais employé un ton relativement dur. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que nous en avions marre de la voir ainsi. Rosalie pouffa quand Alice exécuta mes ordres.

Une fois calmée, Alice aida Rosalie à me préparer. Elle était redevenue l'Alice que nous aimions.

Environ deux heures plus tard, nous étions prêtes. J'angoissais tellement qu'Alice du demander à Jasper de venir me calmer. A peine était-il entré dans la pièce que je me sentie mieux. Il rigola et me pris dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris.

- Ah Bella, c'est fou comme Edward vous vous ressemblez ... il est autant stressé que toi, peut être même plus... je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, murmura Jasper.

Nous parlions quelque peu avant qu'il m'annonce que mon père était arrivé. Il sortit de la pièce au même moment où Charlie y entrait. Lorsque Charlie posa les yeux sur moi il resta bouche bée.

- Papa ... enfin tu es là ...

Je le pris rapidement dans mes bras pour ne pas risquer de le blesser. Malgré le fait que j'étais un nouveau né, je n'avais pas soif donc il y avait un peu moins de risque pour que Charlie soit blessé ou même pire, mort.

Nous passâmes les quelques minutes qui nous rester à parler de tout et de rien. Lorsque ma berceuse retentit, il était l'heure pour moi de rejoindre mon époux à l'autel. Alice avait décidé d'organiser mon mariage dans la villa pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de déplacement. L'autel se trouvant dans le salon, je devais descendre les escaliers et traversais la moitié du salon pour rejoindre Edward.

Je descendis les escaliers doucement même si je mourrais d'envie de rejoindre Edward le plus rapidement possible.

* Eh voilà mon vieux, ta fille se marie, tu resteras seul à jamais... Elle est si magnifique, je suis tellement fier d'elle... mais si Edward lui cause le moindre petit problème il devra en répondre devant moi * (Charlie)

Je sourie à l'entente de ses paroles. Puis tout à coup je vis Edward, il était juste ... indescriptible. Je du rester un court instant bouché bée devant un tel spectacle parce qu'Emmett se fit un plaisir de me rappeler à l'autre par un bruyant raclement de gorge. Edward lui lança un regard noir et Rosalie lui frappa le dessus du crane. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à cette scène. Cette famille serait la mienne dans quelques minutes.

Mon père passa symboliquement ma main à Edward et il me glissa dans le creux de l'oreille ces quelques mots.

- Bella, si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi, tu es devenue une personne magnifique et je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je t'aime Isabella, je t'aime tant... tu vas tellement me manquer

Il avait les larmes aux coins des yeux après cette déclaration, si je n'étais pas aussi heureuse j'aurais surement fondue en larmes.

- Moi aussi papa je t'aime, et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée que je ne viendrais plus te voir, comment peux tu penser que je vais te laisser mourir de faim, ou pire intoxiqué ?

Il rigola doucement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de rejoindre les autres Cullen sur des chaises. Je jetais un regard vers eux et leur sourit avant de me tourner vers l'homme que j'aimais. Je plongeais dans ses yeux et pu voir tout l'amour qu'il me portait en cet instant.

Le prêtre commençait son discours, mais je n'entendais presque rien tellement j'étais concentrée sur le visage d'Edward. Je me réveillais juste au moment de dire le OUI qui nous unirait pour l'éternité.

- Vous êtes désormais, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Dit le prêtre.

Edward plongea sur mes lèvres avec une lenteur calculée. N'en pouvant plus je me jetais sur lui et pris les devant pour l'embrasser, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Nous passions à table, ou du moins c'était le cas pour Charlie qui n'était pas au courant de ce que nous étions vraiment. Au moment du découpage et partage de gâteau, j'avais accidentellement renversé un bout de gâteau sur la veste d'Edward, mon mari, il avait profité de cet instant pour me tartiner le visage de gâteau. Une bataille de nourriture commença, mais fini rapidement. Alice nous avait grondé comme des petits enfants et Esmée, Carlisle et Charlie rigolèrent devant la tête que nous faisions. Il est vrai que la situation était très comique.

Lorsqu' Edward du retirer ma jarretière, j'en profitais pour lui transmettre par pensées des pensées et images très suggestives, ce qui le déconcentra. Emmett se moqua bruyamment de lui pendant un court instant avant d'être réprimander par Rose.

C'était décidemment la plus belle journée de toute mon existence. Toute ma famille, ou presque, était réuni pour cette merveilleuse journée. Puis vint le moment de notre première danse en tant que mari et femme. Edward prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne et me fit danser. Pas un instant je ne trébucha ou marcha sur les pieds d'Edward et j'en étais ravie. Quelques secondes avant la fin de la valse, Edward se pencha à mon oreille et me chuchota très doucement, de façon à ne pas être entendue par des oreilles trop indiscrètes.

- Te souviens-tu des pensées que tu as eu lorsque je t'ai retiré la jarretière ?

J'hochais la tête, incapable de m'exprimer à l'entente de sa voix tellement suave...

- Eh bien crois moi Bella quand je te dis qu'elles m'ont rendu tellement fou de désir pour toi que j'ai bien failli te faire l'amour sur cette estrade...

Je laissais échapper un gémissement lorsque je lus dans ses pensées, ce qu'il me réservait pour la nuit de noce.

- Et tu m'as laissé tellement frustré Bella ...

On tapa doucement sur mon épaule et je me tournais brusquement. C'était Emmett qui me tendait la main. Je regardais sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec.

- Allez viens Bella, viens danser avec moi. Vous aurez tout le temps que vous racontez et faire des cochonneries plus tard ... dis Emmett.

Emmett et son sens de la discrétion et du tact... Je m'éloignais d'Edward frustrée comme jamais. Je le regardais une énième fois et il me lança un sourire malicieux.

* Tu vois Bella comme c'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ... J'ai réussi ma petite vengeance ...* (Edward).

Je lâchais un grognement inaudible pour l'oreille humaine mais que toute la famille Cullen entendit. Alice entraina Edward sur la piste de dance.

- Bon Bella tu te concentres s'il te plait. Me demanda Emmett. Et s'il te plait, je t'en conjure j'espère que tu sais danser le rock... parce que sinon je vais perdre mon pari avec Jasper. Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je fis que non, mais il m'entraina quand même dans la danse. J'appris rapidement les quelques pas et lorsque la chanson fut finit, je réalisais que je m'en étais pas si mal sortie. Finalement ma transformation avait changé pas mal de chose chez moi. Charlie s'approcha de moi timidement et demanda si je pouvais accorder une danse à mon maladroit vieux père. Je ris et acceptais. Notre danse était loin d'être aussi théâtrale que celle que j'avais dansé avec Emmett, mais elle était basé sur l'émotion que mon père ressentait vis-à-vis de mon mariage.

- Tu sais Bella, au début il est vrai que je ne portais pas vraiment Edward dans mon cœur, surtout après qu'il ... enfin surtout après ça. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître, un peu et il te rendait tellement heureuse que maintenant je ne peut qu'être ravi de votre mariage. Finalement qui aurais cru que tu rencontrerais quelqu'un avec qui tu te marierais ici à Forks hein ?

- Personne, papa, personne.

Mais au fond de moi, je pensais à Alice. S'il y avait bien une personne, hormis Edward qui était responsable de mon bonheur, c'était bien elle. Alice, mon Alice...

Une fois la dance finit, je pris mon père dans ses bras. Puis j'allais rejoindre les Cullen. Edward me pris dans ses bras mais je m'en dégageais rapidement pour rejoindre Alice. Edward resta surpris par mon geste tandis que ses frères riaient bruyamment. Je pris Alice dans mes bras et la serrait le plus fort possible. Je la regardais dans les yeux avant de faire ma grande déclaration.

- Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, c'est grâce à toi que je suis là aujourd'hui. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais rencontré Edward et jamais je n'aurais été aussi heureuse. Si tu n'étais pas si ... exubérante, si excitée par tout ce que tu entreprends... si tu n'étais pas si ... Alice, je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu avoir une vie si ... parfaite... Alors je voulais te remercier Alice d'avoir été là, d'avoir fait tout ce que tu as fait...

Je l'a pris une dernière fois dans mes bras et je vis qu'elle affichait un sourire malicieux...

- Mais je ne ferais pas plus de shopping avec toi Alice, rajoutais-je précipitamment.

- Rooh Zut alors... s'exclama Alice sous les rires de tous.

Je retournais dans les bras de mon mari. « Mari » que j'aimais ce mot. J'étais tellement comblée en cet instant que je me permettais d'oublier un instant ma destiné. Après ma lune de miel, je savais qu'il allait falloir que je quitte tous ceux que j'aime, même Edward, pour pouvoir sauver ma famille. Je me sacrifiais, mais je le faisais heureuse que ma famille puisse s'en sortir indemne.

Après avoir dansé un tango sulfureux avec Edward, qui nous transporta, Alice nous mit littéralement à la porte pour que nous partions en lune de miel.

Après plusieurs heures de vol et de bateau, nous arrivâmes enfin sur le lieu où allait se dérouler notre lune de miel. Edward m'appris que c'était l'île que Carlisle avait offert à Esmée pour leur mariage. Esmée avait vaguement évoqué cette île lors de nos discussions entre femme. Je me souvins alors qu'Edward avait dit que c'était un cadeau de mariage, or nous n'avions pas reçu de présent. Pas que je m'en plaignais, au contraire, mais connaissait Alice et sa grande folie lorsqu'il fallait dépenser de l'argent ou offrir un cadeau j'en étais étonnée.

- Edward ... mon chéri, c'est normal que nous n'ayons pas reçu de cadeau de mariage, pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est bizarre, parce que connaissant Alice ...

- Bella, mon amour, ne t'inquiètes pas les cadeaux nous attendent à la villa, à Forks. Alice a juste pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas te les donner tout de suite ... connaissant ton aversion pour les cadeaux ...

Je souris avant de me tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser.

- Nous sommes enfin marier ... glissais-je à l'oreille d'Edward qui était occupé à me déshabiller.

- Oui, nous sommes marier, et je compte bien profiter de notre lune de miel comme il se doit et ce dès maintenant.

Je rigolais devant son empressement, mais fut vite concentrer par une autre tache..

On arrive bientôt à la fin de l'histoire, plus que 2 chapitres


	19. Chapter 19

Notre lune de miel passa vite, trop vite. La plupart du temps nous restions dans notre chambre à savourer nos moments de tranquillité qui ne dureraient pas une fois rentré. Non seulement il était impossible d'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un semblant d'intimité à la villa, mais en plus je ne devrais pas m'attarder car plus je resterais longtemps moins j'aurais le cœur à partir.

Edward me sortit de mes pensée en caressant ma joue. Il avait une leur interrogatrice dans les yeux, je savais que cela l'exaspérer de ne pouvoir lire en moi.

- Bella, dis moi ce qui te tourmente ainsi, tu sais bien que cela m'énerve de ne pouvoir lire mes pensées.

- C'est rien Edward, je pensais juste à ce qu'Alice allait me faire lorsque nous serons de retour. D'ailleurs quand rentrons-nous?

- Demain ma chérie... demain sera le retour à notre triste routine ...

Nous passâmes notre dernière journée à faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de l'ile.

Le lendemain pendant qu'Edward mettait nos valises sur le bateau, j'écrivais une lettre d'Adieu. J'avais prévu de partir à Volterra aujourd'hui lorsque nous aurions atterri à Seattle. Je savais qu'Alice n'était pas en mesure de voir mon avenir grâce à un don que j'avais créé à cet usage. Il s'agissait en fait d'un don qui empêcher les autres d'utiliser leur don sur moi. Très pratique dans ces circonstances.

_Cher tous,___

_Lorsque vous découvrirez cette lettre je serais déjà partie depuis un petit moment, je ne doute pas un instant que vous auriez remarqué ma disparition plus tôt.___

_Si je suis partie c'est dans l'unique but de vous protéger. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez ou mourriez d'un crime que j'ai commis. Vous vous souvenez sans doute tous de Lexie ... eh bien en fait son clan a été très peiné d'apprendre sa mort. Il désirait se venger... Mais je suis la seule responsable.___

_Edward ne reproche pas à Alice de ne pas avoir vu mes intentions et toi Alice ne culpabilise pas... Il est tout à fait normal que tu ne m'aies pas vu puisque je l'ai décidé. Mon don s'est révélé très utile ... ___

_Il y a de grande chance pour que je ne demeure pas en vie ... mais je ne veux que personne ne cherche après moi ou ne vienne me venger ... je me sacrifie pour vous, pour que vous puissiez vivre heureux.___

_Edward je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas te flageller de ne pas m'avoir empêché de faire ce que je vais faire, et peut être que tu seras tenté par quelque chose de pire, mais je t'en supplie pour l'amour que tu me portes, ne fait rien qui puisse te porter préjudice, parce que sinon tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien...___

_Je vous aime tellement, et il m'est difficile de vous quitter maintenant...___

_Pardonnez-moi ...___

_Avec tout mon amour,___

_Bella.___

_PS : Les quelques temps que j'ai passé avec vous ont été les plus beaux de toutes ma vie. Et je voulais te remercier Edward de m'avoir permis de connaître le bonheur ... Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais ... Ta Bella._

J'étais assez troublée après avoir rédigé cette lettre, nul doute que si j'étais encore humaine, j'aurais fondu en larme. Il m'était tellement dur de les quitter tous, mais surtout Edward. Je savais que j'allais lui briser le cœur et je m'en voulais d'autant plus pour ça. Mais je devais les sauver. Il ne devait pas souffrir par ma faute.

Je repris contenance et rejoignis Edward dehors. Une fois près de lui, je le pris dans mes bras et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser qui devint vite passionné et désespéré. Peut être le dernier baiser que je pourrais lui donner.

- Cette endroit va me manquer, me dis Edward, mais je suis content de rentrer à Forks.

Je lui souris, du mieux que j'étais capable, et lui tendis ma lettre que j'avais au préalable glissé dans une enveloppe.

- C'est une lettre qui est destiné à toutes la famille, toi compris, et j'aimerais que vous lisiez cette lettre une fois que tout le monde sera de retour à la villa.

Il m'embrassa et nous prîmes le chemin du retour. Durant le trajet j'étais tendue. Edward le remarqua et je lui dis que je ne me sentais pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec l'odeur du sang si tenace. Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras. Le vol de rio de Janeiro à Seattle était direct contrairement à l'aller où nous avions survolé une bonne partie de notre petite planète.

Une fois à l'aéroport, Je l'embrassais sauvagement et quittais Edward en prétextant une surprise pour Alice.

- Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ... lui dis-je.

Je partais en direction des petites boutiques de l'aéroport et quand je fus sure qu'Edward ne puisse me voir, je courus à vitesse vampirique dehors et montais dans la première voiture rapide qu'il y avait à disposition. Par chance la voiture n'était pas fermé et je n'eus qu'à trafiquer le moteur pour la faire démarrer.

Je roulais vite, bien trop vite pour pouvoir rejoindre l'aéroport le plus proche. Je m'arrêtais à celui de Portland. Mon portable ne cessa de sonner, mais je ne répondis à aucun appel. Je pris mon sac à main et entrait dans le hall. Je me dirigeais vers le guichet le plus proche et demandais un vol pour l'Italie. La chance étant encore avec moi il y avait un vol dans 30 minutes. Je remerciais l'hôtesse et allait vers un autre guichet pour acheter d'autre vol. Je voulais être certaine que les Cullen ne me retrouve pas de suite et achetais des billets vers d'autres destinations me paraissait être une bonne solution. Lorsque l'on appela les passagers pour Florence, je courus, à vitesse humaine cette fois, vers le terminal. Une fois enregistrée et assise dans l'avion je pris le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie.

Le vol dura 9 heures et durant ces heures j'avais décidé que le mieux pour moi était de me présenter comme celle qui avait tué leur protégé, pour la suite j'hésitais entre plusieurs solutions : soit me proposer pour entrer dans leurs rangs, ils n'allaient certainement pas refuser une personne possédant un pareil don, ou soit je demandais à être exécuter en échange de la certitude que les Cullen soient à jamais tranquille. Mais je pense que les Volturi pencheraient plus pour la première proposition.

J'avais aussi beaucoup pensé à Edward. Je m'étais enfermé dans une sorte de bulle et revivais tous les moments que l'on avait passé ensemble. Je souriais en pensant à notre dernière journée ensemble sur l'île, journée où notre désir physique avait été prédominant.

Après l'atterrissage de l'avion à Florence, je courais jusqu'à la cité de Volterra. La chance était une fois de plus avec moi puisque le ciel été couvert et je me doutais qu'il en serait de même à Volterra. Une fois sur place, je sondais l'air pour trouver une trace vampirique. Une odeur sucré s'élevait et je la suivais jusqu'à une arche où étaient postés deux gardes. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux pour ne pas déclencher des hostilités. C'était deux hommes. Leurs capes étaient très sombres mais sans pour autant être noire. Ils devaient appartenir à un rang élevé. Quand je fus en face d'eux, je m'arrêtais et pris la parole.

- Emmenez-moi chez Aro tout de suite, s'il vous plait.

- Et qui devons-nous présenter ? Me demanda l'homme aux cheveux à la couleur de blé.

- Dites lui simplement qu'un membre de la famille Cullen souhaite lui parler...

Ils me firent signe de les suivre. Nous courûmes dans les sous sols de la ville et en moins d'une minute étions arrivés dans ce qui devait être le repère des Volturi.

On me fit patienté quelques instants puis je pu entrer dans la pièce dite du repas. Je m'avançais vers les trois trônes disposés au fond de la pièce et m'arrêtais quelques pas avant.

- Ainsi donc voici un membre de la famille Cullen ... je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient agrandis leur clan. Dit celui qui devait être Aro.

- Je suis effectivement un membre des Cullen, je suis également la femme d'Edward ...

Prononcer le nom de mon mari me brisa le cœur mais je ne le montrais pas.

- La femme d'Edward vraiment ... nous n'avions pas été avertis par ce mariage...

- A vrai dire il est très récent, il date d'il y a quelques jours à peine ...

- Et que nous vaux une telle visite ? Me demanda froidement Caius.

- Vous vous souvenez tous de Lexie, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand silence se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Eh bien il se trouve que vous avez devant vous celle qui l'a tué. Continuais-je. J'ai eu une vision de vous venant vous venger. Dès lors j'ai préféré avouez mon geste plutôt que vous vous en preniez aux personnes que j'aime.

- Te rends tu comptes que pour avoir tué un membre du clan des Volturi tu mérites la mort. Rétorqua Caius.

- Je pense que vous ne le ferez pas... et croyez moi j'ai mes raisons ...

Aro, intrigué, se leva de son trône et me tendit la main pour pouvoir lire en moi. Je me reculais.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lire en moi Aro, je possède un bouclier mental et physique très puissant ... et je ne peux m'en défaire... mon don nécessite ce bouclier ...

Voyant que personne ne comprenait ce que je racontais, je fis une petite démonstration.

- Mon don n'a aucune limite. Je peux lire dans vos pensées, me rendre invisible - mon image s'effaça puis réapparue-, je peux me téléporter- je me téléportais au fond de la pièce-, je contrôles les éléments - je fis apparaitre une boule de feu dans ma main et transforma le temps dehors-. En bref je possède tous les dons qui puissent exister. Cependant il y a une légère contrainte. Je suis un nouveau né donc je ne gère pas encore tous ces dons et je m'épuise vite...

- Et que cela peut-il nous faire ? Demanda Caius.

- Caius connaissez vous bien votre frère. Pourquoi voudrait-il se séparer d'une personne qui comme moi possède une aussi grande puissance, avec moi vous aurez ... encore plus de puissance que vous n'en avez déjà...

Aro se tourna vers ses frères et leurs pris la main.

- Elle est bien une nouvelle née, je le sais et je le sens. Regardez ses yeux ils sont rouges et aucun Cullen n'accepterai qu'un vampire s'abreuve de sang humain. C'est un nouveau né et pourtant regardez comment elle se contrôle, c'est tout simplement incroyable. Alors je pense que nous pouvons l'engager dans nos rangs, puisque c'est-ce qu'elle désire. Dit Aro

- Mais si cela est simplement un plan des Cullen pour prendre notre place et régner sur le monde des vampires? As-tu seulement pensé à ça Aro ? Demanda Caius.

- Caius arrête avec ton pessimisme légendaire. Elle aime beaucoup les Cullen et elle et Edward sont des âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées. Je l'ai senti quand elle a prononcé son nom. Et elle les aime tellement qu'elle a tout simplement peur qu'il leur arrive malheur alors elle préfère se sacrifier plutôt que sa famille souffre. Moi je trouve que c'est tout simplement incroyable, elle fait preuve de beaucoup d'amour pour sa famille et surtout de loyauté. Répondit Marcus dont j'entendis la voix pour la toute première fois depuis mon arrivée à Volterra.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes puis se tournèrent dans ma direction. En temps que « Chef » Aro pris la parole pour m'annoncer leurs décisions.

- Nous acceptons que tu rejoignes nos rangs en contre partie de la mort de Lexie...

- Bien mais j'ai néanmoins quelques conditions. Tout d'abord j'estime qu'un siècle à vos côtés sera amplement suffisant pour rembourser ma dette. Ensuite je désire conserver mon nom, c'est-à-dire Isabella Cullen. Bien que je fasse partie de vos rangs, je ne me considère pas comme une Volturi mais toujours comme une Cullen. Comme tous les Cullen je souhaite reprendre mon régime alimentaire, qui est vous le savez baser uniquement à partir de sang animal. J'aimerais également que la famille Cullen soit oubliée, faites simplement comme si elle n'existais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive le moindre malheur à un seul membre de cette famille. Et ma dernière volonté et sans doute celle que vous aimerez le moins, je désire que lorsque je souhaiterez partir à jamais, vous m'accordiez cette faveur... Si jamais une de mes faveurs n'est pas exaucé et ce dès maintenant alors je quitterais Volterra sans rejoindre vos rangs et croyez moi que si vous cherchez à vous venger, vous serez en situation d'inégalité et vous le savez. Je suis bien plus forte que toute votre armée ...

Le silence régnait en maître, mais les pensées fusaient.

*Cette fille a vraiment beaucoup de caractère, elle ne devrait pas rester ici, elle devrait retourner parmi les siens et nous devrions passer l'éponge sur le meurtre qu'elle a commis. Mais bien sur jamais Aro n'acceptera de la laisser partir, il faudrait vraiment que je le résonne et qu'elle puisse ainsi rejoindre l'homme et la famille qu'elle aime. Si seulement je pouvais moi aussi être avec la femme que j'aime. Ma Didyme me manque tellement.* (Marcus)

*Comment ça, la laissait partir à jamais si elle le souhaite et ne pas chercher à la gardait prisonnière de nos rangs? Ah non ça jamais* (Aro)

*Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette Isabella Cullen, non mais vraiment ... elle nous donne ses conditions et on doit lui obéir au pied et à la lettre ... N'importe quoi* (Caius)

Ainsi donc ils avaient pris leurs décisions. J'avais donc pris la mienne. Je ne ferrai pas partie des Volturi puisqu'à part Marcus personne n'adhère à mes conditions. Edward m'avait dit que Marcus était un homme toujours reculé et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Mais en réalité c'est un homme bon simplement brisé par la mort de sa femme qu'il devait aimer passionnément.

* Isabella* (Marcus)

Je tournais très discrètement la tête vers Marcus qui venait de m'appeler par pensées.

* Isabella, vous devez partir tant que vous avez le temps. Mes frères sont prêt à tout pour récupérer votre pouvoir. Je vais les distraire le temps que vous vous en alliez. Vous devez rejoindre l'homme que vous aimez. Deux âmes sœurs ne peuvent rester séparer, croyez moi je sais de quoi je parle ...* (Marcus)

Ses pensées se firent plus mélancolique vers la fin. J'hochais la tête et essaya de lui parler par la pensée à mon tour pour le remercier.

* Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que vous faites Marcus. Vous êtes un homme bon et vous ne méritez pas de rester avec de telles personne, mais après tout c'est votre choix. Vous pensez être séparé de votre âme sœur vous-même, mais même la mort ne peut séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment profondément. Encore une fois merci* (Bella)

Il me sourit et je sus que s'il avait été humain il aurait sans aucun doute versé des larmes. Il me fit un signe de tête et je sus à ce moment là que pour moi il était temps de les quitter. Je me téléportais hors de Volterra tandis que Marcus s'était levé pour parler ave ses frères. Si bien que personne ne remarqua mon absence dans l'immédiat.

Je courus aussi vite que possible et arrivais dans l'aéroport de Florence, pris un vol pour Seattle et m'assis en attendant d'embarquer.

Je transmis une vision à Alice, comme quoi je rentrais et qu'ils devaient rester à Forks se préparer pour une guerre prochaine.

Une fois dans l'avion, je rassemblais les dernières forces mentales qu'il me restait et fit un saut dans le temps. L'avion atterrit et je rentrais à Forks en courant. Je du bien avouer que j'étais étonnée de ne voir personne à la sortie de l'avion.

Ma course ne dura qu'une petite demi-heure et déjà je pus apercevoir Forks. J'avais beau être triste d'avoir provoqué cette guerre, j'étais cependant heureuse de retrouver les gens que j'aimais.

Quelques minutes après j'arrivais devant la Villa. Je ralentis et continuais mon chemin à vitesse humaine. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte à la volée, je constatais qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon et qu'ils me dévisageaient. La seule personne qui m'importait à cet instant était mon mari que j'avais abandonné à l'aéroport et que je rejoignais trois jours plus tard. Je le fixais un long moment puis pris la parole.

- Je suis désolée ...

Je regardais mes pieds, trop gênée pour faire autre chose.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit mon mari.

Je relevais la tête et vis que tout le monde attendait des explications.

- Je suis partie à Volterra ... pour éviter une guerre où nous aurions tous périt. J'ai tué Lexie. C'était une garde des Volturi très appréciée. Les Volturi pensait qu'en te séduisant, elle te ferait entrer dans leurs rangs ainsi que Alice et Jasper et comme ça le clan Cullen serait plus faible...

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question Bella, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ?

- Tu n'as pas compris que je voulais éviter un massacre. Si je suis allé là bas, c'est pour me proposer à la place de Lexie, et alors les Volturi vous aurez laissé en paix. Mais ils n'ont pas acceptés mes conditions alors je suis rentrée vous prévenir qu'une guerre était à prévoir.

- Tu aurais très bien pu ne pas revenir et prévenir Alice par vision comme tu l'as fait. Remarqua Edward.

Son ton était froid presqu'arrogant. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme que j'aimais et que j'avais épousé.

- Excuse-moi d'être revenue Edward, franchement si j'avais su j'aurais ...

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase et sortit en courant de la villa. Je couru jusqu'à notre clairière et m'y étendit en attendant de me calmer. Toute ma famille étant présente et pourtant personne n'avait pris la parole pour me défendre ou affirmer les propos d'Edward, ils avaient juste fait office de spectateur pendant que mon mari déversait son venin sur moi.

Des pas se firent entendre. Et ils venaient dans ma direction. On s'arrêta à la lisière de la clairière. Le vent souffla légèrement et je reconnus instantanément l'odeur qu'il m'apportait.

- Si c'est pour me reprocher d'avoir voulu sauver les gens que j'aime Edward, tu peux rentrer. Je pense en avoir assez entendue ...

- Tu m'as fait tellement mal Bella. J'ai cru que tu m'abandonnais. J'ai eu peur et j'ai souffert de ton geste. Bien que je le comprenne je n'adhère pas à ce que tu as fait. Nous aurions pu nous débrouiller autrement et pas en te sacrifiant à la place de notre famille Bella. Et pourtant malgré tout ça, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, je t'aime trop pour ça...

Il s'était approché de moi durant sa tirade et s'était agenouillé à mes côtés lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je me tournais et tombais dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. J'étais en sécurité maintenant.

- Je suis désolée d'être partie mais je pensais bien faire. Mais maintenant ils me recherchent et ils savent parfaitement comment me faire plier à vos exigences Edward, ils savent que s'ils vous font le moindre mal je les rejoindrais. Par ma faute vous allez tous mourir.

- Nous nous battrons quoiqu'il arrive et n'oublie pas que ton don nous sera très utile... Bella qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ... ?

- Tout d'abord leurs pensées. Aro et Caïus ne souhaitait pas m'accorder quelques faveurs. Et puis après se sont les pensées de Marcus qui m'ont permis de comprendre que ma place serait à jamais à vos côtés, à jamais à tes côtés. Tu sais malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire sur lui, Marcus est un homme infiniment bon. Il ne devrait pas faire parti des Volturi. Honnêtement je pense qu'il pourrait rejoindre notre famille. Il m'a supplié de te rejoindre pour que je ne souffre pas de ta perte ou de ton absence comme lui souffre de la mort de sa femme. J'ai également compris que je ne voulais plus revivre ce que nous avions vécus quand ... enfin il y a quelque temps.

A l'évocation de notre rupture il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou puis derrière mon oreille avant de me chuchoter d'une voix torturée ces mots.

- Ne me laisse plus jamais Bella, je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne plus. Sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'aime tellement. Quand j'ai pris conscience que tu étais partie je ne sais où j'ai eu peur que tu te soit lassée. Je t'aime tellement Bella, je ne veux plus vivre un jour sans être à tes côtés.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si égoïste. J'avais fait souffrir l'homme -enfin vampire- le plus bon que je connaissais, l'homme que j'aimais et je me détestais d'avoir provoqué tout ça.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres... Je m'en veux d'avoir provoqué une telle situation, tu voies une fois vampire je reste toujours un aimant à problème...

Il rigola puis nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre le restant de notre famille. A peine la porte franchie que déjà Alice me pris dans ses bras, puis se fut au tour d'Emmett et d'Esmée et ainsi de suite. Nous nous sommes assis sur les canapés et j'ai commencé mon récit.

- Une seconde Bella, comment se peut-il qu'Edward n'ait pas pu lire les pensées de Lexie ...? me demanda Carlisle

- Eh bien je suppose que le don qu'elle avait annihilé ceux qui comme celui d'Edward permettait de lire dans les pensées. Mais seulement lorsque la personne en question était sous son charme. Ainsi jamais Edward n'a pu lire ses pensées.

Carlisle acquiesça, signe qu'il pensait que j'avais raison. Je continuais mon récit et une fois finit, Jasper commença à organiser un plan de bataille.

- Non Jasper, si jamais il y a une bataille, je gèrerais tout seule... Mon don est suffisamment puissant pour terrasser l'armée entière des Volturi. Peu importe le nombre de soldats, je peux y arriver seule. Je dois juste m'entrainer pour éviter ... quelques désagréments...

Edward se tourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Bella ... tu ne vas pas te battre seule. Je t'interdis de vouloir régler cette affaire seule. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est ces quelques désagréments dont tu parles ?

- Ecoute Edward, on est peut être marié mais ça ne te donnes pas plus de droits sur moi, compris ? Si j'ai envie de foutre la raclée du siècle aux Volturi, je la mettrais que tu sois d'accord ou non. Et puis les désagréments dont je te parle, c'est trois fois rien alors arrête de jouer au papa poule.

- Oé moi je suis d'accord avec Bella ...

- La ferme Emmett, dirent tous les membres de la famille.

Malgré la situation tendue, je ne pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant l'air frustré d'Emmett. Mais quand je rencontrais le regard d'Edward, je me calmais de suite et montais dans notre chambre. Je claquais la porte de la chambre un peu trop fort, puisqu'elle s'arracha.

- Fichu force vampirique de mes deux...

Le rire cristallin de mon mari se fit entendre. Il entra dans notre chambre et s'avança vers moi avant que je l'arrête.

- Ne t'approches pas, je suis toujours en colère...

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, de façon à ne plus apercevoir ses prunelles qui me feraient à coup sur changer d'avis. Il fit un pas dans ma direction puis s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Mon amour...

- Arrête ça tout de suite Edward ...

- Arrêter quoi, ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Bon sang (superbe expression pour un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?), il voulait vraiment me faire flancher. Il savait très bien que je n'arrivais que peu souvent à lui résister. Et Monsieur s'amusait à me torturer encore plus, sachant que j'avais une folle envie de lui ...

- Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments s'il te plait...

Il s'était encore rapprocher. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches, mon dos était ainsi plaqué sur son torse. Sa tête glissais dans le creux de mon cou et son souffle titilla mon oreille. J'allais vite craquer s'il agissait ainsi. Ne désirant pas craquer la première je me tournais vers lui et plaqua mon corps contre le sien. Sa respiration se stoppa, signe qu'il était visiblement très affligé par présence. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir parler à son oreille.

- Tu sais, quand je suis partie, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Mais une chose m'a tout aussi manqué...

Je lui fis parvenir les pensées que j'avais lors de nos moments intimes. Je lui montrais également un certain nombre de détail. En outre j'ai également transmis par mon don d'empathie, un très gros désir. Il émit une série de grognement et son corps réagit positivement à ce que je lui montrais. J'arrêtais mes pensés et revenais vers son oreille en ayant auparavant déposé un baiser dans son cou.

- Mais tu sais mon chéri, je suis toujours en colère...

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, je me téléportais au salon, là où se trouvait le restant de la famille. Lorsqu'Alice me vit, elle rit. Je compris alors qu'elle avait eut une vision montrant ce que j'avais fait à mon mari.

- Bella, qu'as-tu fait à Edward ... Je sens de sa part une très grande frustration ... me demanda Jasper.

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent.

- Oh, je l'ai juste laissé sur la faim. Je suis en colère contre lui, il croyait tout de même que j'allais le pardonner aussi vite...

- Bella, tu es tout simplement grandiose, rétorqua Emmett.

- Je sais, je sais ... lui répondis-je.

Je transmis encore une série de pensées plus qu'explicite à Edward. Un grondement ainsi qu'un bruit sonore se fit entendre.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, arrête ça tout de suite, hurla Edward.

- Bien sur chéri ...

La famille suivait l'échange en rigolant. Cependant Jasper était gêné.

* Bella, tu aurais pu éviter hein. Les sentiments d'Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà peu supportables mais si toi et Edward vous vous y mettez, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps avec Alice...* (Jasper).

- Vas y Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Alice sait où aller.

Je jetais un regard vers celle-ci et elle m'adressa un grand sourire. Puis ils se levèrent et sortirent pour rejoindre un coin où ils auraient un peu d'intimité. Emmett et Rosalie montèrent dans leur chambre et Carlisle et Esmée rejoignirent la leur.

La maison était à peu près calme, si on omettait quelques bruits provenant des chambres des deux couples. Edward s'était calmé et m'avait rejoint au moment où une vision me parvenait.


	20. Chapter 20

J'étais toujours assise sur le canapé, Edward était à mes côtés et me tenait la main durant toute la durée de ma vision. Une fois finie, je lui sauté au cou. J'étais soulagée, je connaissais enfin le dénouement de la situation avec les Volturi.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oh Edward, c'est merveilleux. Les Volturi ont trop peur de mon pouvoir pour attaquer donc ils viendront seulement en temps qu'amis. De plus Marcus a réussi à convaincre ses frères qu'une guerre n'était pas nécessaire. Nous sommes sauvés ...

Je riais et sanglotais de soulagement. Edward avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, je sus instantanément qu'il était tout aussi rassuré que je ne l'étais.

Alice entra en trombe dans la pièce suivie d'un Jasper plus que frustré. Les autres couples descendirent de leurs chambres et tout le monde s'assit dans le salon. Emmett regarda Jasper avant de rigoler, il avait compris son attitude.

- Il y a de la frustration dans l'air on dirait, dit-il en regardant Jasper.

*Bah forcément Alice a eu une vision au mauvais moment et est partie directement ici alors qu'on avait pas fini ...* (Jasper).

Edward et moi éclations de rire à l'entente de ses pensées.

- Vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous rigolez tous les deux. Demanda Emmett.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit très bon pour certaine personne si on dévoilait leurs secrets... rétorqua Edward.

On entendit un soupir de soulagement venant de Jasper. Evidemment ce soupire fut entendu par l'ensemble de la famille, et au grand damne d'Emmett on n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Alice et moi racontions la vision que nous avions eu et la nouvelle fut fêtée comme il se doit. Notre famille avait enfin retrouvé se joie de vivre habituelle.

Deux jours plus tard, nous avions reçu une lettre provenant des Volturi. Dans cette lettre Aro s'excuser, chose qui n'arrive que très rarement. Marcus, quant à lui, nous transmettait tous ces vœux de bonheur. Et Caïus, bah Caïus n'avait rien écrit.

Au plus grand étonnement de chacun, j'avais insisté pour faire une fête. Une fête pour notre tranquillité retrouvée, jusqu'à la prochaine difficulté qui ne tarderait pas à venir. A la fin de cette fête j'avais prévu d'annoncer une grande nouvelle qui bouleversait notre quotidien. Seul Carlisle connaissait cette nouvelle.

Je me raclais bruyamment la gorge et tout le monde me prêta attention. Carlisle souriait alors qu'Edward se fustigeait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées ainsi que celles de mon beau père qui lui cachait.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que parmi mes innombrables pouvoirs, je peux notamment redevenir humaine pendant une courte période. Cependant je ne maitrise absolument pas ce pouvoir, donc il m'arrive de devenir humaine sans le vouloir et à des moments inopportuns...

- Hum, Bella, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle? Me demanda Emmett.

- Eh bien j'y viens Emmett, mais sois patient je dois d'abord vous expliquer certaines choses. Disons que depuis quelques jours, je m'affaiblis et ait tendance à rejeter le sang que j'ingurgite. J'ai parlé à Carlisle de tout ça et nous avons trouvé ce que j'avais...

- Ma Bella, tu es malade? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... ? M'interrogea mon mari.

- Disons que j'ai une maladie, qui chez les humains durent neuf mois ... enfin c'est pas vraiment une maladie...

Alice, Rosalie et Esmée poussèrent un cri. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre.

- Malade pendant neuf mois ... mais mon cœur au ne dure neuf mois ... Oh mon dieu Bella tu es enceinte... mais je ne comprends pas tu ne peux pas être enceinte, notre condition nous l'interdit... rétorqua Edward.

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis Edward, je me retransforme en humaine à des moments inopportuns... c'est-ce qui s'est passé... je suis redevenue humaine pendant que nous ... enfin tu comprends...

- Mais je l'aurais remarqué tu ne crois pas...

- Mon chéri dans ces moments là, tu n'est pas des plus concentré ... tu as tendance à te laisser aller complètement ... je ne m'en plains pas hein, mais toi tu ne l'as pas remarqué alors que moi si ...

- Toi tu peux peut être redevenir humaine, mais moi non. De ce fait je ne peux pas procréer...

- Justement, si nous pouvons. Bella et moi avons fait des recherches. Et il y a une légende, qui s'avèrent être vraie. Cette légende parle de vampires qui ont eu des rapports sexuels avec des humaines et ces humaines ont donné la vie à leurs enfants en sacrifiant leurs propres vies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, même si elle peut se retransformer en humaine, garde des facultés vampirique telles que la force, l'immortalité ou encore l'alimentation. Donc Bella n'aura rien à craindre et le bébé non plus, expliqua Carlisle.

Edward retrouva vite le sourire et vînt me prendre dans ces bras. Il était visiblement très heureux de devenir papa. Lorsque notre étreinte fut finit, le reste de la famille prit sa place.

* Edward, je sais que Rosalie est vraiment très troublée par cette histoire, même si elle ne le montre pas, alors je souhaite qu'elle est un rôle dans la vie de notre enfant, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle devienne sa marraine, et de la même façon, j'aimerais que Jasper soit son parrain. Es-tu d'accord?* (Bella)

Edward hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec ma proposition. Je me tournais alors vers Rosalie et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Rosalie, je sais à quel point tout ceci est dur pour toi. Tu rêves d'enfanter, mais malheureusement tu ne peux pas le faire. Cependant Edward et moi souhaitons que tu es une place importante dans la vie du bébé autre que celle de tante, nous souhaitons que tu deviennes sa marraine.

Les yeux de Rosalie brillaient tellement que si elle avait été humaine elle aurait sans aucun doute fondue en larme à l'instant même où je lui avais avoué vouloir d'elle comme marraine de mon enfant.

Sans prononcer une seule parole, elle me prit dans ses bras et me montra par pensée à quel point elle était heureuse et fière de ma demande.

Lorsque je fus sortie de l'étreinte de Rosalie, je me tournais vers Jasper et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Et toi, Jasper, nous pensons que tu ferrais un merveilleux parrain.

Jasper se contenta de me sourire timidement, mais je savais à quel point il était touché par mon action.

La fête continua jusqu'au bout de la nuit, puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Ce jour était le premier de la nouvelle vie qui nous attendait.

FIN

Dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

Je tenais à tous vous remercier.

Lucile

PS : Pour répondre à vos questions, non il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, j'ai juste oublié de mettre la fiction comme étant complète.


End file.
